La vie que j'ai choisie
by Lulumy
Summary: Fairy Tail a été reformée. Un inconnu fait irruption à la guilde pour voir Levy: issu de son passé, il semble porteur d'une menace pour la jeune femme. Gajeel va alors se montrer déterminé à la protéger, et, qui sait? Sera peut-être amené à lui révéler ce qu'il éprouve.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

C'était une belle journée qui commençait sur la ville de Magnolia. Cependant, la guilde principale de la ville, comme toujours, brillait par son effervescence.

_Avale un peu ça, Gajeel !

_Je vais te faire bouffer du métal, Salamander !

Natsu et Gajeel commençaient tout juste à se taper dessus, pour changer. La boule de feu lancée par Natsu atteignit Grey. Le pilier d'acier de Gajeel percuta Elfman. Et comme d'habitude, ce fut la bagarre générale.

_On ne peut jamais être tranquille ! Pleurnicha Lucy, cachée derrière une table près du comptoir. Il faut toujours que ces imbéciles se battent !

_Are are. Gloussa Mira en essuyant des verres.

Sur ce, le maître arriva et calma tout le monde, après avoir écrasé Natsu et Gajeel sous ses pieds. Ceux-ci se retrouvèrent au comptoir avec une bosse chacun, à maugréer, alors que le maître était repartit à ses affaires.

_Are are. Re-gloussa Mira devant leur visages mécontents.

Elle déposa un plat de poulet devant Natsu, et un plat de morceaux de fer devant Gajeel.

La guilde en était là – c'était à dire que tout se passait comme d'habitude – lorsqu'un homme inconnu entra dans la grande salle. Personne n'y prêta de réelle attention, excepté les mages accoudés au comptoir, vers qui il se dirigea.

_Bonjour ! Excusez-moi, c'est bien ici la guilde de Fairy Tail ?

_Aye ! Fit Happy en l'accueillant.

_Bienvenu ! Dit Mirajane. Il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

_Vous voulez intégrer la guilde ? Demanda Natsu, la bouche pleine.

_Non, pas du tout ! Bien que je sois moi-même mage. Répondit l'homme avec un sourire poli. A vrai dire, je recherche quelqu'un. Je sais que cette personne fait partie de votre guilde depuis longtemps. Vous pourrez peut-être me renseigner ?

_De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda Mira.

_Une jeune mage, aux cheveux bleus... Elle devrait avoir vingt-cinq ou vingt-six ans. Elle se fait appeler Levy Mcgarden.

_Levy-chan ! S'exclama Lucy. Mais elle n'a que dix-neuf ans, tout comme moi !

_Ce doit être à cause de la coupure de sept ans. Suggéra Panther Lilly, aux cotés de Gajeel. Si nous les avions vécu, nous serions tous plus âgés.

_Ah, oui. Fit Lucy, songeuse.

Gajeel se taisait, et détaillait l'individu. D'une trentaine d'années, brun et élancé, il était vêtu d'un costume qui ressemblait à un uniforme, comme si il était agent d'un gouvernement. Il avait une espèce d'insigne en forme de B sur sa poitrine. Il se demandait ce que ce type pouvait bien vouloir à Levy. Son instinct, en tout cas, le mettait sur ses gardes.

_Et donc, elle est bien ici ? S'informa l'homme. J'aimerais lui parler...

_Vous l'avez manquée ! S'exclama Lucy. Levy-chan est partie en mission hier avec son équipe ! Elle devrait revenir dans quelques jours... Je crois qu'ils sont allés chasser les balkans, vers Yakobe.

Le regard de l'homme s'alluma.

_Yakobe, vous êtes sûre ?

_Oui, mais ils ne seront revenus que dans quelques...

_Un instant !

Erza venait de poser la main sur l'épaule de Lucy, et fixait sur l'homme un regard méfiant. La tension s'alourdit soudainement dans l'air.

_Vous dites que vous recherchez Levy. Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle brutalement.

_Je dois lui parler. Répondit l'inconnu, sur un ton sec.

Sans crier gare, Erza brandit une épée sur l'homme. Tout le monde se leva à demi, alors que l'inconnu s'était figé. L'épée pointait l'insigne sur sa poitrine.

_Erza, enfin ! S'écria Lucy. Mais Erza l'ignora.

_Cette insigne ? Fit Erza d'une voix menaçante. Est-ce celle de la principauté de Barkaï ?

A ces mots, Gajeel vit Natsu se dresser sur ses pieds, tout comme Kana. Derrière le comptoir, il sentit que Mirajane s'enveloppait d'une aura noire. Ils étaient prêts à se battre, et sérieusement. Comme si une menace venait d'apparaître.

Qui pouvait bien être ce type pour les mettre dans un état pareil ?!

L'individu déglutit, et hocha lentement la tête.

_En effet. Approuva t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je suis Dalsen, envoyé de la famille Milab, qui règne sur Barkaï.

_Je vois. Souffla Erza.

L'explosion qui suivit remua tout le bâtiment. Le dénommé Dalsen se retrouva expulsé dehors par une Titania hors d'elle.

_Erza ! S'écria Lucy, toute remuée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Natsu, pourquoi... ?

Titania, dans son armure de Reine des épées, se dressa devant l'envoyé de Barkaï, qui peinait à se relever.

_Que ce soit clair : Levy restera ici. Retournez d'où vous venez, et ne vous ne avisez pas de l'approcher !

Dalsen, terrifié, finit par se relever, et s'enfuit en courant, sans demander son reste.

_Erza, tu as fait un trou dans la guilde ! Gémit Warren.

_Et on ne sait même pas pourquoi. Renchérit Max.

Sans répondre, Erza rentra dans la guilde et se changea. Le maître se planta devant elle.

_Barkaï, hein ? Grogna t-il.

_Oui. Acquiesça t-elle.

_Hey, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Levy ? Demanda Gajeel d'un ton peu amène.

Il en avait marre de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Surtout si ça concernait Levy. Si jamais elle était en danger, il devait le savoir.

_Moi aussi, je ne comprends rien à ce qui s'est passé ! Se plaignit Lucy.

Le maître soupira.

_On vous expliquera plus tard. L'important pour l'instant, c'est de ramener Levy. Quelqu'un doit aller la chercher et la ramener à la guilde aussi vite que possible !

_D'autant que ce type sait où elle est allée. Renchérit Erza.

Lucy se mit la main sur la bouche.

_Oh non ! C'est moi qui ai lâché ça ! Gémit-elle.

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. La rassura Erza. Mais il faut agir vite...

_Je vais aller chercher Levy. Déclara Gajeel.

_Je t'accompagne. Dit Lily.

Erza haussa les sourcils, surprise. Le maître hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_Partez sur le champ, alors.

Gajeel allait s'exécuter, quand Wendy l'intercepta.

_Gajeel-san, vous allez prendre le train ?

Elle lui lança aussitôt son Troïa contre le mal des transports.

_Vu que je ne te le lance pas souvent, ça devrait tenir jusqu'à ton retour.

_Gihi, c'est pratique. Je te ferais une chanson !

_Hem... Un merci me suffit amplement.

Alors que Gajeel et Lily partaient, Erza demeura un instant songeuse.

_Gajeel a l'air d'être beaucoup attaché à Levy. Dit-elle à mi-voix.

Juvia la rejoignit.

_ Ils ont passé un an à travailler ensemble pour le conseil. Dit-elle doucement. Juvia est contente de voir que Gajeel-kun se soucie autant de Levy... Peut-être finira t-il par comprendre ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.

Erza se tourna vivement vers elle, rouge de confusion.

_Levy... Levy et Gajeel ?! S'exclama t-elle.

Juvia gloussa.

_Erza-san, tu devrais ouvrir les yeux plus souvent.

OOOO

Gajeel et Lily réussir à avoir un train assez vite. Heureusement, le trajet jusqu'à la minuscule gare qui se trouvait au pied des montagnes n'était pas trop long.

_Je me demande ce qui se passe, avec Levy. Fit Lily à mi-voix. Tout le monde avait l'air au courant de ce que lui voulait cet homme...

_Pas tout le monde. Corrigea Gajeel. Seulement ceux qui ont grandit dans la guilde.

_Ça doit concerner le passé de Levy, alors.

Gajeel ne répondit pas. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'il ne savait quasiment rien du passé de Levy. Il venait pourtant de passer une année à faire équipe avec elle pour le compte du conseil magique, alors que Fairy Tail avait été dissoute. Il savait vaguement qu'elle était arrivée à la guilde avant d'avoir dix ans, peu avant Natsu. Kana, Grey et Erza étaient déjà là. Il avait compris que ses parents étaient morts, ce qui était sans doute la raison de son entrée si jeune dans la guilde.

Ça le frustrait, tout d'un coup. Levy n'ignorait pratiquement plus rien de son propre passé. Elle savait comment il avait perdu Metalicana elle avait rencontré Mash, qui lui avait raconté son enfance dans la ville de Denish... Elle ignorait encore comment il était rentré à Phantom Lord – et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle l'apprenne. Qu'elle sache comment il était avant Fairy Tail, c'était déjà trop. Et il aurait tout donné pour effacer ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque.

_C'est quoi exactement Barkaï ? Demanda Lily, tirant Gajeel de ses sombres pensées.

_Quoi ? Heu... C'est une principauté, à l'est de Fiore. Je crois que c'est une espèce de cité... Elle est gigantesque, c'est pour ça que c'est une cité-état. Je crois qu'elle est gérée par plusieurs grandes familles, qui tyrannisent la population.

_Quel pourrait être le rapport avec Levy ?

_Ça, si je le savais... Marmonna Gajeel.

Lilly le dévisagea un instant.

_Tu es contrarié qu'elle ne t'ait jamais parlé de ça, hein ?

_Tch !

Gajeel se détourna et fixa le paysage qui défilait.

_Au fond, c'est normal que ça t'agace. Vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés, cette année.

Gajeel fit une moue boudeuse. Oui, il était contrarié. Mais il n'allait pas l'avouer.

_En tout cas, continua Lily, vu l'attitude de tout le monde à la guilde, ces types ne lui veulent pas du bien. J'espère qu'elle ne risque rien.

_Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver.

Gajeel avait déclaré ça sans cesser de fixer le paysage.

_Non, tu peux en être sûr. Reprit-il sans regarder Lily. Je la protégerai, quoiqu'il arrive.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

Ils volaient le long des cols blancs pour retrouver les Shadow Gear plus vite. Il faut dire que la montagne était dense ! Heureusement, il ne neigeait pas encore. Gajeel fermait les yeux à demi, essayant d'écouter plutôt que de voir. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux.

_Là-bas ! Cria t-il en montrant l'ouest. Je les entends !

Derrière un pic, ils découvrirent tout à coup les Shadow Gear occupés à chasser un groupe de Balkans.

Si Levy était en tête, comme toujours, Gajeel constata que Jett et Droy avaient fait des progrès. En tout cas, ils n'étaient pas assommés dans un coin pendant qu'elle faisait tout le boulot. Il décida pourtant de leur mâcher le travail.

_Tetsuryu no... HOKOOOO!

Tous les balkans furent éjectés de la montagne, et Lily le déposa juste derrière le groupe. Levy se précipita aussitôt sur eux... Et elle n'avait pas l'air contente.

_Gajeel ! S'écria t-elle, l'air fine énervée. On pouvait très bien s'en sortir ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il avait prévu qu'elle pourrait être en colère. Elle lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être toujours protégée, lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble au conseil. D'ailleurs, il s'était suffisamment entraîné avec elle pour être sûr qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller sans lui... Mais il estimait que ce n'était pas une raison pour la lâcher.

_J'en doute pas une seconde ! Répondit-il. Mais on a pas le temps...

_Hoy, Gajeel, t'as pas à faire notre boulot ! S'insurgea Jett.

Le Dragon Slayer choisit d'ignorer les deux autres.

Depuis la reprise de Fairy Tail, leur relation ne s'était pas arrangée. Quand Makarof avait dissous la guilde, les garçons avaient espéré que les Shadow Gear resteraient soudés. Or, Gajeel avait emmené Levy avec lui, au conseil magique. Ils avaient un peu de mal à le lui pardonner : de leur point de vue, Gajeel leur avait enlevé Levy pendant un an.

Et, en quelque sorte, ce n'était pas faux.

_Levy, dit-il en se concentrant sur elle, je dois te ramener tout de suite à la guilde. C'est urgent.

_Ah ouais, et de quel droit ? Demanda sèchement Droy. On n'a même pas finit le travail ! Il reste encore des balkans derrière le col ! Et ils ont enlevé des gens !

Levy fut plus pragmatique. Elle ne pouvait pas rester longtemps en colère contre Gajeel, de toute façon.

_Quelle genre d'urgence ? S'informa t-elle.

Gajeel hésita. Est-ce qu'il devait lui dire tout, tout de suite ? Lily prit la décision à sa place.

_Un homme est venu à la guilde, il te cherchait. Un homme de Barkaï... Mais Erza l'a viré et... Levy ?

La jeune femme était devenue toute blanche, presque translucide. Gajeel eut un instant peur qu'elle s'évanouisse. A ses cotés, Jett et Droy n'en menaient pas large : ils avaient l'air paniqués.

_Ba... Barkaï... Bafouilla Levy.

Elle ferma les yeux, et inspira difficilement l'air glacé de la montagne.

_Levy, reprit Gajeel, le maître nous a demandé de te ramener tout de suite à la guilde. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Levy déglutit, et hocha lentement la tête.

_Ne t'en fais pas, Levy ! S'exclama Droy avec plus d'aplomb qu'il n'en avait. On va te ramener en moins de deux, et tout ira bien !

La jeune femme se secoua, et se tourna vers ses coéquipiers. Elle semblait avoir repris un peu de vigueur.

_Très bien. Je vais rentrer avec Gajeel et Lily...

_Quoi ? Mais on t'accompagne, voyons ! En plus, je peux te ramener plus vite ! S'écria Jett.

Levy secoua la tête.

_La mission n'est pas finie...Il y a des gens à sauver, qui comptent sur Fairy Tail. Dit-elle doucement. Il faut terminer le travail.

_Mais, Levy...

_On ne peut pas laisser une mission en plan, quoiqu'il arrive ! Coupa Levy.

_Elle a raison. Approuva Lily. Surtout maintenant que Fairy Tail est revenue...

_Il en va de l'honneur de la guilde. Je compte sur vous deux, d'accord ?

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, à regret. Jett fusilla Gajeel du regard lorsque celui-ci prit doucement la jeune femme par le bras pour l'éloigner.

Ils descendirent le pic, alors qu'il commençait à neiger.

_Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Gajeel au bout d'un moment.

Elle était toujours très pâle.

_Non, dit-elle honnêtement. Ça ne va pas. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus sur cet homme qui est venu ?

Gajeel lui répéta ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui ne sembla pas arranger l'état de Levy. Le mage comptait attendre d'être dans le train, qu'elle soit posée et assise, avant de l'interroger.

Ils firent le trajet en silence, jusqu'à la petite gare, au pied des montagnes. Un train venait de s'arrêter à quai.

_Tu n'as pas le mal des transports ? S'étonna Levy alors qu'ils s'installaient dans un wagon vide.

_Wendy m'a lancé son troïa. Je lui ferais une chanson.

Cela eut pour effet de tirer un sourire à Levy. .

_Je crois qu'elle se contenterait d'un merci. Fit-elle doucement.

Lily gloussa.

_Mouais. Marmonna Gajeel.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on se moque de ses capacités musicales, mais si ça remontait le moral de Levy d'en rire...

_Dis, Levy ?

_Mhm ?

_Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Le sourire de Levy se fana aussitôt, et elle baissa les yeux avec un air triste. Lily lança à Gajeel un regard de reproche.

_Ne te sens pas obligée, si tu ne veux pas ! Le reprit l'Exceed.

_Si. Murmura Levy. Si, il faudra bien que je le fasse. J'aurais dû vous en parler depuis un moment.

_Nous parler de quoi ? S'enquit Gajeel.

Levy joua un moment avec son sac. Elle cherchait les mots. D'habitude, les mots lui venaient si facilement. A vrai dire, elle avait déjà pensé à lui parler de son passé. Mais c'était si compliqué à expliquer, pour elle...

_Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la principauté de Barkaï ? Demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Autant commencer par le début...

_Pas grand chose. Je sais que de puissantes familles se partagent le pouvoir... Comme celle qui a envoyé ce type à ta recherche.

Levy hocha la tête.

_En fait, je suis née à Barkaï. Avoua Levy, à la grande surprise de Gajeel.

_Je croyais que tu étais Fioréenne !

_Je le suis ! Se défendit-elle. J'ai passé si peu de temps là-bas, je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble.

Elle fit une pause.

_En fait, Barkaï est une cité-état très particulière. De riches et puissantes familles s'arrachent pour avoir toujours plus de pouvoir, sur le dos des habitants. C'est une société très patriarcale, basée une religion extrémiste... En fait, les femmes ont très peu de droits. Leur seul intérêt est de se marier et de... De porter des enfants. Pour les chefs de familles, elle ne sont importantes que pour créer des alliances.

_Et tu... Tu es née dans ce pays ! S'exclama Lily.

_Aye. A vrai dire, je...

Elle hésita. C'était difficile à avouer, surtout depuis autant de temps. Si peu de monde savait, à la guilde ! Elle inspira un grand coup.

_Il se trouve que j'étais la nièce du chef de la famille Belmed, la plus puissante de la principauté.

Gajeel et Lily ouvrirent des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

_Tu... quoi ?! S'étrangla Gajeel. Mais t'en as jamais parlé !

_Je voulais vous en parler ! Se défendit Levy. Mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment...

_Mais dans ce cas... Comment es-tu arrivée à Fiore ? Demanda Lily.

_C'est assez... Compliqué. La famille Belmed dominait les autres depuis plus de deux siècles. Mon père était le dernier d'une fratrie de sept garçons. En fait la famille ne comportait pratiquement plus que des hommes : à ma naissance, cela faisait longtemps qu'une fille n'était pas née. Je pense qu'ils devaient prendre cela pour un signe divin, une preuve qu'ils étaient... Des élus.

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

_La deuxième famille la plus puissante, qui voulait atteindre le pouvoir de celle de Belmed, était la famille Milab.

_Celle qui a envoyé ce type. Grogna Gajeel.

_C'est ça. Les familles se sont toujours fait la guerre, pour gagner plus de pouvoirs que les autres. Et forcément, la famille Milab aurait voulu régner sur la cité. Il se trouve que... Le mariage est le moyen le plus pacifique pour créer des alliances entre les familles.

Levy se tordait les mains en parlant. Gajeel serra les poings.

_Tu veux dire, articula t-il, qu'ils ont programmé ton mariage dès ta naissance ?

Levy hocha nerveusement la tête.

_Ça se serait peut-être passé comme ça... Mais mon père a été assassiné quand j'ai eu trois ans.

Le ton de Levy se fit soudain très amer.

_Je ne le regrette pas vraiment. Ma mère venait de Fiore. Sans rentrer dans les détails, il lui a beaucoup mentit pour qu'elle l'épouse, et le suive dans son pays... Quand il a réussit à l'amener avec lui, elle ne savait pas grand chose du système de la cité. Une fois qu'elle est entrée dans la famille, elle ne pouvait plus en sortir. Mais à ma naissance, elle a compris que la famille allait se servir de moi... Et quand mon père est mort, elle a tout fait pour s'enfuir et retourner à Fiore avec moi. Et elle a réussit.

Un silence accompagna sa déclaration. Gajeel digérait ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Levy pouvait avoir un passé pareil !

_Et ensuite ? Demanda Lily au bout d'un moment. Ta mère a pu atteindre Fiore...

_Oui. Reprit Levy. Elle s'est réfugiée chez une parente, à Magnolia, où j'ai grandit. Ma tante était âgée, mais c'était une mage, et pas n'importe laquelle... Elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail, et c'est elle qui m'a apprit la magie. Seulement, après quelques années, des homme de Barkaï nous ont retrouvées...

Levy déglutit.

_Nous avons appris que juste après notre départ, la famille Milab avait anéanti les Belmed.

_Ta famille... A été massacrée ? Articula Lily.

_Ce n'était pas ma famille ! S'écria Levy d'un ton brutal qui les fit sursauter. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était m'utiliser dans leur fichues alliances ! C'est pour ça que ma mère m'a donné son nom de famille _à elle_ !

_Je comprends. Murmura Gajeel. Tu ne pouvais pas les considérer comme ta famille.

_Et alors, ils vous ont retrouvé ?

_Aye. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Ma mère est tombée très malade, et ma tante était presque mourante... J'étais sur le point de me retrouver complètement seule, sans défense. Mais ma tante a demandé de l'aide à master Makarov.

A ces mots, son visage s'éclaira d'un doux sourire.

_Alors il t'a prise dans la guilde et t'a protégée. Compléta Gajeel.

Levy approuva d'un hochement de tête.

_J'avais neuf ans quand elles sont mortes, quasiment coup sur coup. Makarov s'est occupé d'absolument tout.

Elle avait tourné la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

_Les hommes des Milab lui ont dit que j'étais la dernière représentante de la famille Belmed. Ils me laissaient à Fairy Tail, jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'au jour où l'héritier de la famille Milab voudrait...

_T'épouser. Grogna Gajeel en serrant les poings.

Levy eut un rire nerveux, sans aucune joie.

_Le terme qu'il a utilisé était « revendiquer ». Fit-elle en frissonnant.

Un silence suivit.

_Je comprend que tu n'en ait jamais parlé. Finit par dire Gajeel. Mais j'aurais jamais pensé que ton passé était aussi... Lourd.

Levy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

_J'aurais voulu t'en parler ! S'exclama t-elle. Mais... Jamais j'ai trouvé le bon moment... Ce n'est pas vraiment facile de parler de ça. Ajouta t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

_Je comprends. Répéta Gajeel.

_Mais alors, dit brusquement Lily, si la famille Milab est venue te chercher maintenant, ça veut dire que...

_Aye. L'héritier doit vouloir affirmer sa position au sein de la cité... Par un mariage.

_Il peut toujours rêver ! S'insurgea Gajeel.

Levy le regarda, surprise.

_Si ce type pense qu'il peut t'utiliser comme ça, il va vite déchanter ! Renchérit-il. On est Fairy Tail, non ? On va leur faire comprendre que personne ne s'attaque à nous.

_Gajeel... Murmura t-elle en rosissant.

Elle se sentait mieux, tout d'un coup. D'abord, ça l'avait libérée de lui parler de tout ça. Et puis, le savoir à ses côtés... Ça la rendait encore plus amoureuse de lui.

Comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà assez !

Le regard de Lily passa de l'un à l'autre, et il retint un soupir. Ils en étaient encore à rougir et à s'éviter du regard. Quand ils se regardaient, ils se dévoraient littéralement. Des gamins. Peut-être les événements qui se préparaient allaient-ils forcer un peu les choses ?

Derrière Levy, face à Gajeel, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

_Bon sang, si tu n'avais pas été aussi stupide, nous n'aurions pas manqué l'arrêt ! Maintenant il va falloir retourner la chercher là-bas...

Gajeel se leva sur le champ. Le type qui venait d'entrer était le dénommé Dalsen, accompagné d'un autre homme.

_Gajeel, que... Commença Levy.

Mais le type avait aperçu Gajeel, et à sa tête, il l'avait reconnu. Son regard se posa sur Levy, qui s'était retournée pour voir ce que regardait son compagnon. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Gajeel fondit sur lui avant qu'il ait pu parler.

Les deux hommes furent éjectés à travers la fenêtre avant d'avoir pu bouger le petit doigt.

_Qu'est-ce que...

_C'est le type qui est venu à la guilde pour toi !

Levy pâlit et se figea.

_Tout va bien, ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt ! Dit Lily.

Levy s'était littéralement décomposée. Elle sentait une indicible vague d'angoisse gonfler en elle. Longtemps, elle avait évité cet aspect de sa vie, et avait même pensé qu'elle n'aurait jamais à s'en soucier. Mais maintenant...

_Hoy, Levy !

Elle releva la tête vers Gajeel, et s'aperçut qu'elle était prostrée sur elle-même, ses bras entourant sa poitrine.

_Panique pas, tu m'entends ?

Son ton était doux, et c'était étrange de sa part. Gajeel, avec beaucoup de douceur, lui fit lentement décroiser les bras.

_Il ne t'arrivera rien. Lui dit-il avec un sourire confiant. Nous sommes là, pas vrai ?


	3. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3_

Dès que le train arriva en gare, Gajeel entraîna Levy dehors, Panther Lily les suivant de près. Ils traversèrent la ville, et finirent enfin par gagner la guilde. Étrangement, celle-ci n'était pas très pleine ou animée.

_Les voilà ! S'exclama Erza, qui les attendait devant la porte.

La porte se referma derrière eux, et Levy put reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité ici, dans sa guilde.

_Levy, ça va ? Vous n'avez pas eu de problème ? S'informa Titania.

_On a croisé l'autre type, dans le train... Gihi, il n'a pas fait long feu.

Levy était allée voir le maître, assis sur le comptoir.

_Master ? Que va t-il se passer, maintenant ?

Makarov la dévisagea un instant.

_Tout dépend de ce qu'ils feront. Finit-il par dire. Soit ils se font une raison et repartent chez eux...

_Soit on leur met une raclée ! S'exclama Natsu en tapant ses poings en feu l'un contre l'autre.

Un sourire sans joie étira le visage du vieillard.

_Exactement. Si ils s'obstinent et veulent te récupérer, on leur montrera ce qu'il en coûte de se frotter à Fairy Tail !

Une main légère se posa sur l'épaule de Levy, qui se retourna.

_Levy-chan... Souffla Lucy avec émotion. Erza m'a tout raconté.

Levy baissa les yeux.

_Aye. Je suis désolée de ne rien t'avoir dit avant.

Lucy lui prit les mains et les serra très fort.

_Non, je comprends ! Ce ne sont pas des choses dont on a envie de parler. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Levy-chan ! Après tout, on est une famille, pas vrai ?

Levy ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de pointer, et approuva en pressant elle aussi les mains de son amie.

_Aye ! Je ne m'inquiète pas !

_Je m'attendais à voir plus de monde à la guilde. Dit Gajeel à Erza.

_Aye. Tout le monde est allé travailler. On leur a demandé de ne pas trop s'éloigner, pour pouvoir revenir vite... Au cas où.

_Je vois. La guilde est vide, mais tout le monde est sur le qui-vive.

La guilde n'était pas réellement vide, bien sûr. L'équipe de Natsu était au complet, avec Juvia, Kana et les Strauss. Les deux vieux piliers de bar, Makao et Wakaba, avaient décidé de ne pas bouger.

Et bien sûr, Nash faisait lui aussi le pilier, mais devant le tableau. On aurait presque cru à un jour normal, sans la tension ambiante.

Levy avait réussit à se détendre un peu, en compagnie de Lucy et Erza. Gajeel ne s'était pas décidé à la quitter d'une semelle non plus. Au milieu de l'après-midi, elle s'était presque convaincue que les choses en resteraient là. Dalsen n'avait-il pas goûté à l'épée de Titania elle-même, avant de rencontrer les poings de Gajeel ?

Elle perdit cet espoir quelques heures plus tard, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Dalsen. Tout le monde se tût, et la guilde se leva comme un seul homme. Même Levy, qui était décidée à ne pas rester à l'abri des autres.

_L'ambiance est fort différente de ce matin. Déclara l'intrus d'un ton nonchalant.

Le maître sauta du comptoir, et alla se planter devant lui.

_Une de nos membres vous avait pourtant fait passer le message : les envoyés de Barkaï ne sont pas les bienvenus ici. Et vous n'avez rien à faire avec Levy Mcgarden.

_Avec tous mes respects, Makarov-sama, je ne suis pas venu me battre. Je souhaite seulement parler à dame Levy Belmed

_Son nom est Levy Mcgarden. Elle a choisit le nom de sa mère, et par là d'être Fioréenne. C'est une membre de Fairy Tail.

Dalsen inspira profondément, et son regard se posa derrière Makarov, sur Levy. Celle-ci tentait tant bien que mal de gérer sa nervosité.

_Laissez-moi juste un moment avec elle. Je ne suis venu que pour lui parler. Vous ne pouvez pas me le refuser.

_Un père se doit de protéger ses enfants, Dalsen-san. Si il faut que je vous réduise en bouillie pour en protéger un seul, soyez sûr que je le ferais.

Levy ne tenait plus en place. Elle savait de quoi Makarov était capable pour chacun des membres de la guilde... Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire, alors qu'elle pouvait tout régler.

_C'est d'accord. S'exclama t-elle, à la surprise générale.

_Hoy, Levy ! La retint Gajeel. Tu ne vas pas...

_Je veux entendre ce qu'il a dire. Il n'a qu'à me parler ici, tout de suite. Ensuite, il partira.

Makarov la regarda un instant, puis dévisagea Dalsen.

_Inutile de demander à être seul avec elle. Dites-lui ce que vous avez à dire sur le champ. Ordonna t-il en s'écartant.

Dalsen inclina la tête en remerciement, et s'approcha de Levy. A moins de deux mètres, il fut cependant arrêté par le pilier de Gajeel, qui se tenait à coté d'elle.

_C'est bien assez près. Grogna le Dragon Slayer.

Dalsen lui jeta un regard noir.

_Vous m'avez jeté du train ! Cracha t-il.

_Gihi. Fut sa seule réponse.

Dalsen choisit de l'ignorer, et regarda Levy. Celle-ci, toute pâle, se tenait bien droite, et affichait un air de défi.

Dalsen inclina le buste à son attention.

_Dame Levy Belmed...

_Je suis Levy Mcgarden. Coupa t-elle sèchement.

Le messager haussa un sourcil, mécontent de cette interruption.

_Je me nomme Dalsen, reprit-il. Je suis mandaté par la famille Milab pour vous ramener près de votre fiancé, Seto-sama, qui...

_Je n'ai pas de fiancé. Coupa encore une fois Levy.

Cette fois-ci, Dalsen afficha ouvertement son mécontentement.

_Vous êtes la dernière représentante de la famille Belmed, Levy-sama. Dit-il sèchement. Seto-sama est quant à lui le premier représentant de la famille Milab. Aussi vous a t-il revendiqué comme sa fiancée légitime !

_Tch ! Et quand est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à demander l'avis de Levy, dans tout ça ? S'insurgea Gajeel.

Il eut pour toute réponse un regard de dédain.

_Par votre statut, votre devoir est de vous unir au représentant de la famille Belmed. S'obstina Dalsen. Votre union sera bénie par un prêtre, et vous aurez le devoir de porter les enfants de...

_Oh, j'en ai assez entendu. Souffla Levy en reculant, dégoûtée.

Elle se sentait déjà mal, mais entendre qu'elle n'était pour eux qu'une poule pondeuse lui donnait la nausée. Gajeel, voyant qu'elle était à bout, frappa Dalsen avec son pilier, en plein dans le ventre.

_Que... Vous devez...

_Ça suffit ! Tonna Makarov.

Au ton de sa voix, on sentait qu'il était en colère.

_Elle a entendu ce que vous aviez à dire. Maintenant, c'est vous qui allez l'écouter.

Il se tourna vers Levy, qui hocha la tête, et inspira un grand coup en serrant les poings.

_Il est hors de question que je vienne avec vous. Déclara t-elle sèchement. Ma place est à Fairy Tail, avec ma famille. Vous n'avez pas le droit de disposer de moi comme si j'étais un objet ! Jamais n'irai à Barkaï, et jamais je n'épouserai un homme que je n'aurais pas choisi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Termina t-elle.

Le dire à haute voix lui fit du bien, même si c'était évident pour toute la guilde – et pour elle avant tout. En tout cas, ça ne l'avait pas été pour Dalsen, qui était rouge de colère.

_Dame Levy, si nous étions à Barkaï... Commença t-il.

_ASSEZ ! Coupa Makarov, d'une voix qui fit trembler jusqu'aux murs du bâtiment.

Dalsen ravala sa salive.

_Elle vous a dit ce qu'elle pensait, après vous avoir écouté. Maintenant, Dalsen-san, deux chemins s'offrent à vous. La famille Milab peut admettre qu'elle n'a aucun droit sur la personne de Levy Mcgarden, et nous en restons là. Où alors...

_La famille Milab ne peut renoncer à elle ! L'interrompit brutalement Dalsen. Si dame Levy ne veut pas nous suivre de son plein gré, nous l'y obligerons!

Levy sentit Gajeel, toujours près d'elle, se tendre comme un arc.

_Enfoiré... Gronda t-il.

_Dans ce cas, répondit Makarov, ce sera la guerre entre les Milab et Fairy Tail ! Personne ne touche à un membre de notre famille !

Dalsen serra les dents.

_Ne soyez pas stupide, Makarov-sama. Vous n'allez pas déclarer une guerre entre les Milab et Fairy Tail ! Nous sommes aussi des mages, et non des moindres ! Acceptez plutôt de nous la livrer sans faire de vague.

A ces mots, tous les membres présents se redressèrent.

_Le pouvoir de Fairy Tail repose sur les liens qu'ont noués ses membres. Prononça Makarov d'une voix blanche. Tous ici, nous sommes prêts à nous battre pour une seule personne. Gajeel !

L'intéressé sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être ainsi interpellé.

_Veux-tu bien nous rappeler ce qu'il s'est produit, la dernière fois qu'une bande d'idiots a cru pouvoir s'en prendre à un membre de cette guilde ?

Gajeel déglutit, la bouche sèche. Le maître ne l'avait pas interpellé par hasard. L'enfoiré.

_La bande d'idiots s'est fait démonter. Mais... Quelque part, certains en avaient bien besoin. Avoua t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Ses camarades parurent surpris par ses paroles. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que Gajeel Redfox admette devant tout le monde qu'il avait mérité la raclée que Natsu lui avait mise !

Dalsen ouvrit des yeux ronds, sans comprendre.

_Vous voyez ? Reprit Makarov. Cela s'est déjà produit, et nous sommes prêts à faire face, si jamais l'histoire se répète.

_Les Milab n'abandonneront pas. Dit Dalsen en secouant la tête. Notre statut de famille régnante dépend d'une union avec la famille Belmed, et comme elle est la seule...

_Vous voudrez donc une guerre ouverte.

Dalsen inspira profondément.

_Makarov-sama, vous devez relativiser les choses. Il y a toujours moyen de s'arranger. La famille Milab est riche, très, _très_ riche. Je peux parler au nom de la famille : si votre guilde nous livre Levy Belmed, votre prix sera le notre.

__Pardon ?_

L'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement, et une aura menaçante enveloppa Makarov. Chaque personne présente eut envie de se ratatiner dans un trou. Le maître n'avait pas été aussi furieux depuis bien longtemps. La dernière fois remontait au début de la guerre contre Phantom Lord, quand ils avaient découvert les Shadow Gear crucifiés à un arbre.

Dalsen fut aussitôt expulsé hors de la guilde, à des kilomètres de là. Ne restait plus qu'un trou béant dans le mur.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 4_

Il fut décidé d'attendre de voir la réaction de la famille Milab. La guilde devait continuer à tourner – il fallait bien travailler – mais les membres devaient rester dans les parages de Magnolia. En revanche, Levy ne devait pas quitter la ville tant qu'on ne saurait pas à quoi s'attendre. Et Makarov demanda à ce qu'elle ne soit pas laissée seule, au cas où ils décideraient de s'en prendre à elle.

Bien que tout ça l'embêtait profondément, Levy se plia aux demandes du maître. Elle se savait capable de se protéger il fallait dire que Gajeel et Lily s'étaient personnellement occupés de son entraînement pendant un an. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'elle avait peur. Entre ce que sa mère lui avait dit, et les recherches qu'elle-même avait effectué, elle en savait pas mal sur la puissance des Milab... Et sur ce dont ils étaient capables. Elle décida cependant d'approfondir ses recherches, et se rendit à la bibliothèque de Magnolia le lendemain, en compagnie de Lucy.

_Te connaissant, j'aurais pensé que tu savais déjà tout ce qu'i savoir. Commenta Lucy, alors que Levy posait une pile de livres sur une table.

_A vrai dire, il y a des choses que j'avais volontairement laissé de coté... Lire des choses sur Barkaï avait tendance à m'angoisser. Quand j'ai appris à quoi la femme en est réduite dans leur société, et ce que ma mère avait dû subir...

_Elle ne t'en parlait pas ?

_Très rarement. Elle n'aimait pas évoquer sa vie là-bas, et j'étais jeune. Elle m'en a dit le moins possible. Je savais juste qu'elle avait tout abandonné pour revenir à Fiore.

Les filles se plongèrent dans les ouvrages, qu'elles eurent tôt fait de décortiquer à l'aide de leur lunettes magiques. Elles étaient tellement plongées dans leur travail qu'elles n'entendirent pas arriver leurs amis.

Gajeel, Natsu, Grey et Juvia, avec les Exceed, étaient venus les retrouver.

_Yo ! Ca avance ? Demanda Natsu.

_Mina ! S'exclama Levy, surprise. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_Nous sommes venus voir comment tu allais, Levy-san. Répondit Juvia d'une voix douce. Et comme tu as dit que tu ferais des recherches sur les magies utilisées à Barkaï...

_Aye. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas très bon pour nous... Les hommes Barkaïeen utilisent le plus souvent de la magie noire.

_Les hommes ? Pas les femmes ? Nota Grey.

_Les femmes n'ont pas le droit de pratiquer la magie. Répondit sombrement Levy. Les Barkaïeen les considèrent comme... Trop inférieures pour ça.

_Pff, franchement. Grommela Natsu. Ils n'ont jamais eu affaire à Erza !

_On pourrait la leur envoyer. Les mentalités changeraient rapidement. Proposa Grey.

_Mets plutôt des vêtements. Lui suggéra Gajeel.

_Bon sang, c'est absolument immonde ! S'écria rageusement Lucy en retirant ses lunettes, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_Lu-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu as lu ?

_Quelque chose d'ignoble... Sur leur cérémonies de mariage. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça puisse exister à notre époque ! Quand je pense... Qu'ils voudraient te faire subir ça, Levy-chan !

Lucy tremblait presque de rage et de dégoût.

_De quoi s'agit-il ? S'enquit Panther Lily.

Lucy sembla hésiter à en parler.

_Tu peux le dire, Lu-chan. Je préfère être au courant.

_Hé bien... Dans les mariages importants, dont dépendent des alliances, ou... Des accords d'argent... Il faut s'assurer que le mariage soit consommé, pour qu'il ne puisse pas devenir caduc.

_Consommé ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda naïvement Natsu.

_Bon sang... T'es vraiment stupide. Soupira Grey.

_La naïveté de Natsu est effrayante. Renchérit tranquillement Happy. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui squatte autant chez Lucy et a pu voir tous ses sous-vêtements...

_Hoy, tu squattes autant que moi chez Lucy ! Et c'est toi qui a ouvert son tiroir à sous-vêtements !

_Vous avez fait _quoi_ ?! S'énerva Lucy.

_Du moment que Lucy montre ses sous-vêtements à Natsu-san plutôt qu'à Grey-sama... Marmonna Juvia pour elle-même.

_Je ne montre rien à personne !

_Are are... Est-ce que... On pourrait revenir au sujet ? Demanda Levy.

_Aye. Fit Lucy de mauvaise grâce. Pour faire court, dans un mariage important pour l'avenir des familles des mariés, il faut vérifier que le mariage ait été consommé.

_Mais... Comment... ?

_Il faut qu'un témoin assiste à la nuit de noce. Répondit Lucy avec dégoût. Généralement, le prêtre, qui témoignera que... Enfin, que le mariage ait été consommé.

_C'est abject ! S'insurgea Juvia.

_Oui. Et encore, c'était pire avant. D'après ce que j'ai lu, il y a encore moins d'un siècle... La nuit de noce était l'objet d'un rituel de magie noire. Un rituel qui permettait au mari de « marquer » son épouse, de la lier à lui pour pouvoir en faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Après ça, elle pouvait devenir une vraie marionnette, qui faisait tout ce qui lui était ordonné !

Les garçons serrèrent les dents, et Juvia eut un haut le cœur.

_Je ne peux même pas dire que ça m'étonne. Articula Levy d'une voix blanche.

_Tenez, regardez, reprit Lucy en montrant la page sur laquelle elle avait arrêté sa lecture. Leur rituel devait s'accomplir sur cette sorte de symbole.

Elle montrait l'illustration d'une étoile à treize branches, enfermée dans un polygone dont chaque coté reliait les branches de l'étoile. Des runes étaient éparpillées ça et là sur la figure.

_T'es en train de dire que la nuit de noce... Se passait là-dessus ? S'étrangla Gajeel.

_Vraisemblablement. Et je vous épargne les détails. La seule façon de rompre ce sortilège, c'est la mort de l'un des époux.

Levy avait pris le livre, et étudiait les runes du dessin à l'aide d'une loupe. Elle ne put retenir un cri de dégoût. C'était ce qu'on pouvait faire de pire – ou de mieux, question de point de vue – en matière de magie noire.

_Heureusement que tout le monde ne peut pas utiliser ces runes. Commenta Levy. Pouvoir lier une personne à soi, de cette façon... Comment peut-on faire une chose aussi répugnante.

Elle referma le livre, ne voulant plus y mettre le nez.

_D'après ce que vous avez découvert, est-ce qu'ils seraient assez fous pour rentrer en conflit avec nous ? Interrogea Grey.

Levy et Lucy se consultèrent rapidement du regard.

_Sans aucun doute. Dirent-elles d'une même voix.

_Dans ce cas, dit Gajeel en faisant craquer ses jointures, on va leur mettre une sacrée raclée. Gihi !

_Aye. Approuva Natsu. On ne se frotte pas comme ça à Fairy Tail.

_Vous savez, ils ont des mages puissants. Dit Levy. Ce ne sera peut-être pas si facile...

_Sans doute pas. Répondit Grey. Mais, après tout, on a bien réussit à vaincre les démons de Zeref.

_Si Arbaless finit par s'intéresser à nous, et que nous affrontons les douze Spriggans, on aura de sérieuses raisons de s'inquiéter.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Erza, qui venait d'arriver.

_Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Levy. Continua celle-ci. Grey a raison : nous avons vaincus des démons, et nous venons de passer un an à nous entraîner. Comme toujours, Fairy Tail fera face.

OooO

Après avoir passé la journée à la guilde, Gajeel s'était imposé pour raccompagner Levy à Fairy Hills. Il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air soucieux.

_T'es inquiète ? Lui demanda t-il. Y'a pas de quoi, tu sais...

_Mhm, non, ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, je suis un peu inquiète, bien sûr... Mais il y a autre chose. Jett et Droy ne sont toujours pas rentrés.

_Tch !

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel.

_T'es en train de t'en faire pour eux, alors qu'une famille de dégénérés en a après toi !

_Il y a une minute, tu me disais que je ne devais pas m'en soucier...

_C'est pas ça ! Mais ils sont quand même capables de se démerder pour aplatir une bande de balkans ! Comment tu crois qu'ils se sont débrouillés pendant un an ! Sans parler des sept ans qu'on a perdu !

Levy sourit malgré elle.

_Aye, tu as raison, c'est idiot. Ils ne tarderont plus à rentrer.

Ils arrivaient devant Fairy Hills. Levy avait envie de parler à Gajeel. Lui dire à quel point ça l'aidait, de le sentir à ses cotés, que ça la faisait se sentir plus forte... Elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, tout simplement. Combien de fois avait-elle eu envie de lui dire, ces derniers mois ! Et elle avait toujours laissé passer ses chances.

_Gajeel ?

_Hein ?

_Tu sais, je... Ça m'aide.

_Quoi ?

Levy se sentit rougir, et elle sourit nerveusement.

_Que... Que tu sois là. Enfin, que tout le monde soit là !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se rattraper au dernier moment. Zut. Elle était vraiment nulle.

_Que toi, et les autres... Vous soyez là pour me soutenir... Ça m'aide à me sentir plus forte. Souffla t-elle en baissant les yeux. Pendant longtemps, j'ai fait comme si... Comme si ils n'allaient jamais me retrouver. Parce que penser à Barkaï m'affolait... J'ai toujours été terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient venir et me ramener là-bas. Alors j'ai préféré nier que ça pouvait arriver. Tu sais, quand tu as débarqué pour me dire qu'ils m'avaient retrouvée, j'ai eu si peur...

_Tu sais que t'as rien à craindre, Levy.

_Aye, je le sais... Parce que tu es là. Tant que tu seras là, je n'aurai pas peur. Dit-elle doucement.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, et elle constata qu'il rougissait à son tour. Il se détourna, presque brutalement, pour mieux cacher sa confusion.

_Comme si j'allais te laisser. Marmonna t-il.

Levy gloussa.

_Hé bien, il faudra bien que tu me laisses ici.

_Quoi ?

_Oui. On est arrivé à Fairy Hills. Il faut bien que je rentre.

_Ah... Ouais.

Il se retourna pour la regarder. Merde, merde, merde. Il avait encore cette furieuse envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de... Non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça.

Il faillit la planter là, mais trouva la force de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Et il ne partit qu'après l'avoir vue franchir la porte du bâtiment.

_Tu sais que tu aurais pu l'embrasser ?

Gajeel sursauta. Il savait que Lily les suivait, mais il avait complètement oublié sa présence. Le comble pour un Dragon Slayer aux sens plus aiguisés qu'un loup.

_Te fous pas de moi ! Lui jeta le mage.

_Gajeel, combien de temps vous allez encore vous tourner autour, comme ça ?

L'intéressé devint rouge comme une tomate.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

_Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! En plus, depuis le début de cette histoire, tout le monde a pu remarquer que tu étais très attaché à elle. Suffisait de voir comment tu la protégeais quand ce Dalsen est venu à la guilde ! Tu lui aurais arraché la tête !

Gajeel s'arrêta.

_C'est pas comme si je pouvais me donner le droit de l'avoir. La protéger, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, Lily. Admit-il d'une voix lasse.

Son camarade poussa un profond soupir.

_Je pense que depuis le temps, elle t'a pardonné.

_Ben pas moi ! Et comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait, de toute façon ? Demanda amèrement Gajeel.

_Donc, tu te punis en t'interdisant d'être heureux avec elle ? Tu es conscient que tu la punis, elle aussi ?

Gajeel ne répondit pas.

_Tu devrais voir les choses autrement. Si tu t'en veux tellement, alors... Tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu es responsable de son bonheur.

_Quoi ?!

_Rend-la heureuse. Lui intima Lily. Franchement... Vous vous aimez trop pour passer à côté de ça.

Gajeel le regarda, les yeux ronds. Lily affichait un sourire malicieux. Puis Gajeel se détendit. Il se sentait con. Il se retourna vers Fairy Hills avec un sourire.

_La rendre heureuse, hein ? Dit-il à mi-voix.

_C'est dans tes cordes. Affirma Lily.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre 5_

Le lendemain, Levy avait décidé de travailler. Elle était mage avant tout, et pour elle, travailler signifiait faire une mission qui nécessitait ses capacités de mages... En général.

Mais Levy était également une grande linguiste. Avant la dissolution de Fairy Tail, il n'était pas rare qu'on lui demande des travaux de traduction de manuscrits en langue ancienne. Même le bureau des archives de Crocus faisait appel à elle, lui confiant des documents pour la bibliothèque de Magnolia. Ça avait d'ailleurs continué quand elle était au conseil magique.

Et justement, elle venait de recevoir une demande pour une traduction. Ça tombait bien. Elle aimait ce genre de travail, qui la détendait énormément... Et elle en avait justement besoin en ce moment.

La seule chose qui l'embêtait, c'était que quelqu'un doive encore la suivre. Si elle adorait passer du temps à la bibliothèque, il y avait peu de ses amis qui aimaient ça. Aujourd'hui, c'était Juvia qui lui avait proposé rester avec elle, heureusement : celle-ci appréciait plutôt les livres. Justement elle frappait à la porte.

_Tu as bien dormi, Levy-san ?

Juvia avait un air malicieux que Levy n'était pas habituée à lui voir.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Juvia ?

_Rien... Juvia a juste vu Gajeel-kun qui t'attendait en bas. Il a proposé de t'accompagner à la place de Juvia.

_Oh !

Levy rougit.

_Gajeel-kun ne te quitte plus, Levy-san. Ajouta malicieusement Juvia.

_Aye... On dirait. Murmura Levy avec un sourire tendre.

Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent le dragon slayer.

_Lily n'est pas avec toi ? Remarqua Levy après l'avoir salué.

_Heu... Non. Répondit Gajeel, un peu gêné.

Panther Lily avait refusé de le suivre aujourd'hui. Il affirmait qu'il ne voulait pas gêner, au cas où Gajeel se décidait. Il devait avoir donné le mot à Juvia, car celle-ci trouva également le moyen de leur fausser compagnie.

_Tu sais, ça ne va pas être passionnant. L'informa Levy. Je voulais travailler à la bibliothèque pour me changer les idées...

_Bah, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vue travailler. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils se rendirent donc à la bibliothèque, où ils s'installèrent sur une table un peu isolée.

En fait, Gajeel adorait regarder Levy quand elle travaillait. Il admirait sa capacité de concentration : elle aurait pu lire au milieu d'une foule, ça ne l'aurait pas perturbée. Et puis... Elle ne voyait pas qu'il la dévorait du regard, quand elle se concentrait.

Gajeel passa les heures suivantes à bouquiner ces contes sur les dragons – au passage, c'étaient de belles conneries. Les types qui imaginaient ces histoires n'en avaient jamais rencontré de vrais.

Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua qu'un homme les observait, assis à une table devant eux. Non, en fait, c'était Levy qu'il détaillait, caché derrière un livre qu'il faisant semblant de lire. Difficile de ne pas manquer cet homme, d'autant que la bibliothèque était complètement déserte.

Gajeel fit mine de se replonger dans un bouquin, ses sens en alerte.

Au bout d'un moment, Levy lâcha son stylo et décolla les yeux de la table pour s'étirer longuement.

_Fini ! Dit-elle. Beaucoup moins compliqué que prévu. Quand je pense qu'ils n'avaient personne d'autre sous la main pour faire ce boulot...

_C'était important ?

_Mhm ? Assez, oui. Ce manuscrit traite des agissements de Zereph, lorsqu'il était en vie.. Ou plutôt, avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Étant donné qu'il n'est jamais mort... Ça pourrait nous être utile d'avoir ces informations, si jamais Arbaless (et donc Zereph) vient nous voir.

_Tu veux dire, si ils décident de nous attaquer. Rectifia Gajeel.

La perspective ne les enchantaient pas. Si Zereph lâchait son armée, avec les Spriggans à sa tête, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de faire le poids.

_Inutile de s'en inquiéter pour l'instant, pas vrai ? Fit Levy d'un ton qu'elle voulait dégagé.

_Ouais. Vu que t'as fini, on pourrait aller ailleurs ? Faudrait... Que je te parle...

Levy le regarda, intriguée. Il se balançait sur sa chaise, avec un air embarrassé qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup.

_De quoi ? Demanda t-elle malgré elle.

_Heu... D'un truc... Que j'aurais dû te dire... Heu...

_Excusez-moi... Levy Mcgarden ?

Gajeel retint un grognement de dépit. Le type qui observait Levy plus tôt avait fini par s'avancer vers leur table.

Vêtu d'un costume chic mais décontracté – un peu à la manière du trio d'Ichiya – il devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Aussi grand que Gajeel, très séduisant, il était mince avec de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en catogan.

_Heu... Oui, c'est moi. Hésita Levy devant cet inconnu.

Il lui tendit la main, et Levy avança la sienne, pensant qu'il allait se présenter en la serrant. Mais il s'en saisit et lui fit un baisemain, ce qui fit rougir Levy.

Gajeel dû faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir d'envoyer ce type à travers le mur.

_Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. Dit l'inconnu en levant plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Je suis Seto Milab. Votre fiancé.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Chapitre 6_

Levy se leva et retira vivement sa main de celle de l'individu. Gajeel avait aussi bondit de sa chaise, et brandit son bras-épée, sous la gorge de Seto.

_Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te découper. Gronda Gajeel.

Il était à deux doigts, pourtant. A deux doigts de craquer et de tuer cet homme, purement et simplement.

Seto Milab ne parût pas impressionné d'avoir une lame sous la gorge.

_Je pourrais vous donner beaucoup de raisons de ne pas faire ça. Il y en a tellement que je ne sais pas laquelle choisir...

Levy, en retrait derrière Gajeel, essayait de se calmer. Mais un frisson la secouait chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de cet homme.

_Je suis seulement venu vous parler, Levy.

_C'est aussi ce que disait l'homme que vous avez envoyé. Pourtant, il m'aurait emmenée de force, s'il avait pu !

_Certes. Je me suis dit que je pouvais tenter de vous convaincre moi-même... Mais je vous promets de vous parler, et de partir. Pouvez-vous demander à votre ami de baisser sa lame ?

Levy n'en avait aucune envie. Néanmoins, elle échangea un regard avec Gajeel et hocha la tête. Le dragon slayer s'écarta de la table, et prit soin de se mettre entre Levy et Seto. Il ne laisserait pas à ce type la moindre chance de l'approcher.

Seto se racla la gorge, et reporta son attention sur Levy.

_Il est rare qu'à Barkaï, deux époux se connaissent avant le mariage. Mais je sais qu'à Fiore, c'est justement le contraire... C'est pourquoi je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez de me rencontrer.

_Hé bien vous aviez tout faux. Lui jeta Levy.

_Ma foi, cela me permet tout de même d'apprécier votre beauté.

Levy entendit Gajeel gronder. De toute façon, ce genre de compliment ne la touchait pas particulièrement en général, et elle ne répondit pas.

_J'aimerais vous expliquer ma situation, Levy. Dit posément Seto. Je ne sais pas au juste dans quelle mesure vous êtes informée des mœurs et coutumes de notre pays...

_Plutôt bien, je vous remercie. Jeta sèchement Levy.

_Dans ce cas, vous savez que ma situation est... Délicate. Les Milab règnent depuis quelque temps sur Barkaï...

_Le massacre des Belmed a dû être décisif. Coupa Levy.

_Mais notre position peut être renversée à tout moment par les autres familles. Continua Seto comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. En effet, nous ne sommes pas exactement légitimes...

_Toujours à cause du massacre des Belmed.

Seto poussa un profond soupir.

_On m'avait dit que vous étiez impulsive. Pensez-vous que je sois responsable de ce qui s'est passé ? Je n'étais guère plus vieux que vous, à l'époque !

_C'est vrai. Admit Levy. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air particulièrement remonté non plus face à ce que votre famille a fait.

Seto haussa les épaules, fataliste.

_Ne soyons pas hypocrites. Si la situation avait été inversée, la famille Belmed aurait massacré la mienne sans état d'âme. Barkaï est ainsi, ma chère : ce sont les plus forts qui règnent. Néanmoins, si vous vous étiez trouvées à Barkaï, sachez que vous n'auriez pas été tuée avec les autres.

_Ah non ! Ironisa Levy.

_Non. On ne peut pas se permettre de mettre fin à une famille aussi vieille que les nôtres. Nous serions mariés depuis longtemps... Peut-être même aurions-nous déjà des enfants.

Levy ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis chef de famille que depuis peu de temps. Les autres familles sont prêtes à s'unir contre la mienne, si je n'assure pas ma légitimité par une union avec vous. Comprenez-vous donc l'importance qu'elle a à mes yeux ?

_Je m'en moque ! S'exclama Levy en secouant la tête. Je ne vais pas sacrifier ma vie pour vous !

_Je ne suis pas sans savoir que les femmes de Fiore sont beaucoup plus libres que celles de Barkaï. Je suis prêt à vous accorder tout le confort que vous souhaiterez ! Vous aimez vous cultiver, n'est-ce pas ? Je ferais en sorte que vous puissiez accéder à toutes nos bibliothèques, qui sont pourtant interdites aux femmes. Je vous permettrait même de revenir à Fiore dès que nous aurons...

_N'insistez pas ! Je ne laisserai personne diriger ma vie. Je... J'aurai la vie que j'ai choisie.

Elle inspira profondément.

_J'aurai la vie que j'ai choisie. Répéta t-elle. Et ce ne sera pas celle que vous voulez m'imposer.

Seto soupira.

_J'aimerais pourtant que vous veniez en étant consentante...

_Et si elle ne l'est pas ? Coupa Gajeel brutalement. Vous êtes prêt à la forcer de toute façon, pas vrai ?

Seto s'interrompit pour fixer Gajeel. Puis il parla lentement, d'une voix glacée.

_Aujourd'hui, je ne viens que pour lui parler. Je veux qu'elle comprenne le bien-fondé de cette union. Mais si elle ne comprend pas, hé bien... Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Je sais qu'elle finira par être mienne.

Levy sentit un souffle glacé l'envelopper.

_Jamais je ne serais votre femme ! Dit-elle avec dégoût.

_Ça ma chère, c'est ce que nous verrons.

_Tch ! Faudra me passer dessus avant ! Cracha Gajeel.

Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Seto, quand Levy le retint par le bras.

_Non, pas ici !

Le jeune homme serra les dents, mais obtempéra. Seto lui jeta un regard de mépris.

_Si votre dragon slayer veut se battre, je suis prêt à sortir. Une leçon lui ferait du bien.

_Tu pourrais être surpris !

Seto eut un rictus amusé.

_Ça pourrait être intéressant.

_Pas mal... Mettons qu'une bonne raclée te donnera envie de rentrer chez toi !

Seto s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand Dalsen fit irruption devant eux.

_Seigneur. Haleta t-il en en s'inclinant devant Seto.

Il lui remit un petit rouleau de papier, que Seto saisit avant de le regarder durement.

_Tu n'as pas salué dame Levy.

Confus, Dalsen se tourna vers l'intéressée en s'inclinant.

_Pardonnez-moi. Marmonna t-il.

_Nous allons devoir remettre ça à plus tard, Redfox. Déclara Seto en lisant son message. Dalsen, dis à dame Levy où elle pourra me rejoindre.

_Ne comptez pas là-dessus ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Dalsen, obéissant, se planta pourtant devant elle, et posa un petit lacrima sur la table.

_Vous pourrez nous joindre à l'aide de ceci. Nous serons à l'est de Magnolia. Dans un château que nous avons acheté, un bel édifice de marbre, situé après les collines...

_Mais je m'en moque !

_Cela ne durera pas. Assura Seto. Après tout, vous désirez que vos deux partenaires reviennent, je me trompe ?

Un grand froid envahit Levy, alors même qu'elle en était encore à analyser ses paroles.

_C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? S'écria Gajeel, qui avait aussi compris.

Seto eut un sourire goguenard.

_Ça veut dire que les deux partenaires de dame Levy, avec lesquels elle a formé une équipe, ne sont toujours pas revenus à votre guilde depuis que vous avez quitté le mont Yakobe.

Le cœur de Levy battait la chamade. Non, ils n'avaient pas fait ça ! Ils n'avaient pas capturés Jett et Droy ! Elle vacilla. Gajeel serrait les poings.

_Vous avez _osé_ enlever des membres de Fairy Tail ? Gronda le dragon slayer, tremblant de rage.

_Rassurez-vous, ils vont bien... Pour l'instant. Il ne leur arrivera rien, si Levy repart avec moi.

_C'est hors de question ! Rugit Gajeel.

Il se mit en position d'attaque.

_Vous avez peut-être l'intention de nous battre et de nous ramener à votre guilde, dans l'espoir de nous échanger contre vos deux amis ? Dit Seto d'un ton sec. Oubliez cette idée : non seulement ce ne sera pas si facile pour vous, mais en plus, si je ne suis pas de retour dans une heure, mes hommes ont pour consigne d'exécuter l'un de vos amis.

_Non ! Glapit Levy.

Celle-ci agrippa le bras de Gajeel, craignant qu'il n'attaque Seto. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard satisfait.

_Un premier pas vers la raison, peut-être ? Suggéra t-il.

_Espèce d'enfoiré ! Gronda Gajeel.

_Si vous voulez. Dit Seto en haussant les épaules. Je me fiche pas mal des méthodes : seuls les résultats m'importent. Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour récupérer ma promise...

_Pas moyen que ça arrive !

Levy s'était agrippée à lui pour le retenir, mais à dire vrai c'était plus à lui de la soutenir, à présent.

Elle était complètement piégée, elle le savait. La suite était facile à deviner : Seto s'en prendrait à ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à à venir à lui. Malgré tout, elle s'obligea à garder la tête froide. Elle le devait.

_Qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire ? Parvint-elle à demander.

_Hé bien, disons que si vous ne me rejoignez pas d'ici demain, ils commenceront à... Comment dire ? Ne plus être entier ? Pour être plus précis, je commencerais par vous envoyer des doigts.

_Si vous les relâchez pas, ce sera la guerre ! Cria Gajeel. Et vous allez salement le regretter !

Levy lui serra un peu plus le bras.

_Comment pourrais-je être sûre que vous les relâcherez ? Hasarda t-elle.

_Je vous en donne ma parole. Répondit solennellement Seto.

_En ce qui me concerne, ça ne vaut pas grand chose ! Cracha Levy. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien les tuer après !

_A quoi cela me servirait-il ? Ils auront remplis leur rôle, puisque vous serez à moi.

_Tu peux courir...

_Seigneur ? Interrompit Dalsen. Si nous ne partons pas, nous n'arriverons pas à temps. Et nos hommes ont des ordres très clairs... Il ne faudrait pas perdre un otage tout de suite.

Seto acquiesça, et se tourna vers les deux mages.

_Vous ne voulez pas nous retenir, n'est-ce pas ?

_Espèce de...

Gajeel ne put même pas finir. Les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent alors que Levy menaçait de tomber. Le dragon slayer dû la soutenir.

_Je suis piégée. Murmura t-elle. Ils m'ont piégée...


	7. Chapitre 7

_Chapitre 7_

Gajeel ramena Levy à la guilde. En peu de temps, ce fut le branle-bas de combat.

_Ils s'en sont pris à nous, on va aller leur mettre une raclée ! S'exclama Natsu.

_Si on les attaque de front, ils pourront s'en prendre à Jett et Droy ! Voulu tempérer Erza. On pourrait envoyer une équipe les récupérer...

« Aucun plan ne va marcher, se dit Levy. Dans tous les cas, Jett et Droy seront torturés où tués. »

Assise un peu à l'écart, entourée par Lucy et Juvia, elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Sa tête était comme embrouillée. Sans doute parce qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'elle devait faire.

Et ça la terrifiait.

Elle sentait le regard de Gajeel. Adossé à un mur, il avait les yeux braqués sur elle chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui. Comme s'il avait deviné. Or, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache ce à quoi elle pensait : à tous les coups, il ne la laisserait pas faire.

L'idée d'utiliser Levy comme appât pour récupérer Jett et Droy avait été soulevée à mots couverts par Kana... Et Gajeel avait été le premier à rejeter l'idée, suivi par tous les autres. Levy avait choisi de ne pas insister. Mieux valait que tout le monde pense qu'elle ne ferait rien.

Tout ça, ce n'est qu'une perte de temps, pensa la jeune femme. Il vaudrait mieux en finir vite.

Elle se leva. A la question de Lucy, elle répondit qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule, et qu'elle serait à l'étage sur le balcon si on avait besoin d'elle.

Elle ne regarda pas Gajeel une seule fois, mais elle était presque sûre qu'il la suivait des yeux. Une fois à l'étage, à couvert, elle inspira un grand coup, et alla non pas sur le balcon, mais entra dans l'infirmerie de la guilde. La fenêtre donnait sur un escalier de secours : il lui serait facile de sortir en douce par là.

Étrangement, elle était consciente de faire une chose parfaitement irréfléchie, elle qui d'habitude agissait toujours après de mûres réflexions. Mais ils ne la laisseraient pas partir, n'est-ce pas ? Et comment aurait-elle la force de le faire, si tous ses amis lui soutenaient qu'elle n'avait pas à céder au chantage ?

Elle était à califourchon sur la fenêtre quand la porte, qu'elle avait fermée, s'ouvrit violemment sur Gajeel.

_Bon sang, j'en étais sûr ! Gronda t-il.

Levy n'eut pas le temps de se jeter sur l'échelle. En moins de deux, il fondit sur elle et lui saisit les poignets.

_Lâche-moi ! Exigea t-elle en se débattant.

_Ne sois pas idiote ! Je vais pas te laisser aller là-bas !

Levy battit des jambes dans le vide, alors qu'il la tirait à l'intérieur. Il la saisit à bras le corps, sans prendre en compte ses protestations.

_Je ne peux pas les laisser ! Laisse-moi partir !

_Hors de question !

Elle se débattait dans ses bras. Il finit par la lâcher, et se mit entre elle et la fenêtre, comme s'il craignait qu'elle lui échappe encore.

_Je savais que tu y avais pensé, mais j'espérais vraiment que t'allais pas faire un truc aussi stupide !

_C'est mon choix ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher !

_Si tu crois que je vais te regarder te sacrifier, tu te trompes !

_Parce que tu préfères que je les laisse se sacrifier pour moi ?!

Gajeel retint la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Parce que oui, bien sûr qu'il préférait que ce soit _eux_ et pas _elle_.

Levy pleurait, maintenant. Elle pleurait de rage et d'impuissance. Gajeel serra les dents : il détestait la voir comme ça.

_Je peux les sauver, Gajeel ! S'ils se font tuer, ce sera de ma faute !

Le dragon slayer la prit par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Levy ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de cette famille de dingue, c'est leur faute _à eux_ ! Tu n'as pas voulu tout ça, et tu ne peux pas te sentir responsable ! Et surtout, t'as pas le droit de partir comme ça dans notre dos !

_Alors aide-moi à les convaincre de m'utiliser pour les récupérer !

_Non ! Je donnerai pas à ce taré l'occasion de te faire du mal !

Bon sang, elle n'en viendrait pas à bout. Gajeel n'accepterait pas de la laisser. Ils continuaient à se disputer quand Lucy et Natsu entrèrent dans la pièce, accompagnés de Lily et Happy.

_Hoy, vous voyez qu'ils étaient là ! J'avais dit que je les entendais d'en bas. Déclara Natsu.

_Levy-chan, Natsu a entendu que tu essayais de t'enfuir ?

Levy leur tourna le dos pour essuyer ses larmes.

_Parler ne fera pas avancer les choses. Dit-elle, les dents serrées.

Lucy la rejoignit et la serra contre elle.

_Je sais ce que tu ressens. Murmura t-elle. J'ai vécu la même chose, tu sais.

_Aye, reprit Natsu, et personne ne t'aurait te laisser te livrer. Du coup, j'ai du mal à comprendre la décision de papy.

_De... De quoi tu parles ? Fit Gajeel. Le vieux ne livrera jamais Levy !

_Bien sûr que non ! Mais... Kana a proposé un plan. Et je crois que papy l'envisage... Même si je ne vois pas ça comme une bonne idée.

_Ce serait quoi le plan ? Demanda immédiatement Levy.

Ce fut Panther Lily qui prit la parole, en regardant Gajeel du coin de l'œil. Il savait que ce serait surtout lui qui serait contre cette idée.

_Tout le monde s'accorde pour dire que Seto ne te ferait pas de mal... Et Warren est certain de pouvoir te tracer, et de te garder en vue. Si on t'échange contre Jett et Droy...

_Levy ne sera pas livrée à ce taré ! S'écria aussitôt Gajeel.

_Gajeel, ça suffit.

Maître Makarov venait d'entrer à son tour dans l'infirmerie, accompagné de Kana et Warren.

_Le vieux, vous n'allez quand même pas laisser faire ça !

Le maître le regarda posément.

_La décision finale revient à Levy. Rien n'est encore décidé. Mais, vu que Seto a besoin d'elle, il ne la blessera pas, et donc ne pourra pas l'utiliser pour faire pression sur nous. Ce serait déjà un progrès... Et nous serions en mesure de les attaquer pour la récupérer. Ce que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre tant qu'ils ont Droy et Jett.

_Si on fait le moindre mouvement menaçant, ils sont morts. Approuva Natsu.

Warren s'avança.

_Personne ne te forcera à le faire, Levy. On peut trouver d'autres solutions. Mais si je te donne un de mes nouveaux lacrimas, il n'y aucune chance qu'on perde le contact avec toi.

_Et puis, il serait même possible d'attaquer à la seconde où tu serais échangée contre eux. Ils n'auraient même pas le temps de te faire sortir de leur château pour t'emmener dans leur pays. Renchérit Kana.

_Vous êtes tous cinglés ! Leur cria Gajeel. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi !

_Je vais le faire. Dit Levy, déterminée. C'est vrai, Seto a trop besoin de moi. Ils ne me feront pas de mal.

_Levy-chan, tu ne dois pas te sentir forcée ! Protesta Lucy, qui la tenait par les épaules. Tu n'es pas obligée...

_Ce n'est pas le cas. Coupa Levy. Je veux le faire. Et qu'on le veuille ou non, c'est encore la meilleure solution pour récupérer Jett et Droy entiers.

_Seulement, reprit Panther Lily, quelle assurance avons-nous qu'il les libèrent vraiment ?

_Il le fera. Assura Levy. Il le fera parce que ce type ne se préoccupe que de ce qui peut lui apporter quelque chose. A partir du moment ou il m'aura, Jett et Droy perdront tout intérêt. Il ne prendra même pas la peine de les tuer.

Pour le coup, elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Seto n'était pas un sadique. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à ce qui pouvait lui rapporter. Jett et Droy étaient un moyen de l'avoir elle, et elle était un moyen pour lui de régner sur Barkaï. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin.

Elle croisa le regard furieux de Gajeel, qui comprit qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il quitta la pièce bouillant de colère, après avoir frappé dans un lit. Lily s'envola à sa suite.

OoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, ils finissaient de mettre leur plan en place. Gajeel avait quitté la guilde et n'était pas réapparut depuis. Levy en était mortifiée. Elle avait en plus contacté Seto à l'aide du lacrima, et il lui avait fallut ravaler des larmes de rage pendant cette conversation.

Seto lui avait donné des instructions claires. Ses compagnes devraient l'échanger contre Jett et Droy. Levy ne devait rien emporter avec elle. Seto possédait un radar à détection magique, et verrait immédiatement si d'autres mages approchaient à plus de cent kilomètres. Le château se situait dans les collines, à une heure de marche de Magnolia. Il n'avait pas caché sa satisfaction lorsqu'elle l'avait contacté. Levy avait manqué de vomir en voyant l'étendue de son orgueil et de sa suffisance.

Elle avait le droit de venir accompagnée de deux femmes pour l'échange – les mentalités Barkaïénnes étant ce qu'elles étaient, Seto ne les considéraient pas comme un danger.

« Excepté Titania ou Mirajane. Avait-il ajouté au lacrima. Je vous défend de venir accompagnée de ces femmes. »

Erza avait poussé un grognement de dépit : si elle avait accompagné Levy, il lui aurait été très facile de régler cette histoire en un tour d'épée, sans que son amie ait besoin de se faire réellement livrer. Idem pour Mira.

Le plan des fées était _a priori_ simple. Le lendemain, Levy se rendrait avec Lucy et Wendy à ce château perdu dans les collines. Elle serait échangée contre ses amis – Wendy avait été choisie pour pouvoir s'occuper de Jett et Droy, qui seraient certainement blessés. Dès qu'elle serait entrée, et que Jett et Droy seraient à l'abri, Lucy devrait joindre Warren via le nouveau lacrima, et toute la guilde fondrait sur les Milab comme un seul homme. Levy aurait un lacrima de Warren, qu'elle utiliserait pour alerter les autres si elle rencontrait un problème.

_Ne t'en fais pas, Levy ! Tenta de la rassurer Erza. Nous seront à l'entrée de Magnolia, prêt à partir dès le signal de Lucy.

_Le pire qu'on puisse envisager, c'est qu'ils aient avec eux un utilisateur de magie spatiale, comme Mest. Dit Warren.

_Ils pourraient alors la faire sortir du bâtiment sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ? Demanda aussitôt Erza.

_Dans ce cas-là, le lacrima que je lui vais lui donner pourra la repérer, où qu'elle soit sur le continent.

Mest s'avança.

_De toute façon, il y a des limites que la magie spatiale ne peut pas franchir. Ce n'est pas possible de se déplacer sur plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres en une fois... Et même là, c'est du haut niveau. Il ne faut pas espérer refaire un saut spatial avant un certain moment...

_Tu en serais capable ? Lui demanda le maître.

Mest hocha la tête.

_Et enchaîner les sauts ? C'est possible ? Lui demanda Erza.

_Sur une très courte distance, et pas très longtemps... Autrement, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de vous pour aller récupérer le maître chez Zéreph !

_C'est juste... Fit Erza.

_Donc, si ils ont un mage spatial, ce sera à Mest de s'occuper de retrouver Levy rapidement.

_De toute façon, même s'il n'en ont pas, je pense qu'ils essaieront de faire sortir Levy le plus vite possible...

_Oui. Ils vont se douter qu'on va chercher à la récupérer, et comme ils ne peuvent pas lui faire de mal...

Levy était complètement détachée. Ils débattaient tous sur ce qui pouvait lui arriver, comme si, finalement, elle ne se trouvait pas là, avec eux. Sa tête bourdonnait douloureusement.

_Gajeel... Il n'a toujours pas fait signe ? Demanda t-elle faiblement à Juvia.

La mage de l'eau ne put qu'afficher un visage désolé.

_Je suis désolée, Levy-san. Répondit-elle doucement.

Levy détourna le regard, et parvint à ne pas pleurer. Elle aurait tellement eu besoin de lui !


	8. Chapitre 8

_Chapitre 8_

Ce soir-là, les filles dormirent avec elle, sans que Levy eut besoin de rien leur demander. Leur soutien lui était précieux, bien qu'elle aurait voulu celui d'une autre personne...

Le lendemain fut douloureux. Levy avait mal dormit. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ses cauchemars, et ça valait encore mieux mais Erza lui dit qu'elle avait eu un sommeil très agité.

Elle quitta sa chambre avec l'horrible sentiment qu'elle n'y reviendrait pas, et elles se rendirent toutes ensemble à la guilde. Celle-ci se remplissait à vue d'œil, et tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable pour tout ça : après tout, sans elle, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Et Gajeel n'était toujours pas là.

Il n'était pas encore l'heure de partir, aussi Levy prit la fuite dans la bibliothèque de la guilde. Elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint même à se concentrer sur la lecture d'un roman. Jusqu'à ce que...

_Tu vas vraiment le faire, alors ?

Seule _sa_ voix aurait pu la tirer de sa lecture. Elle se redressa instantanément et leva la tête vers lui. Elle avait été alertée par sa voix lasse, et elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas non plus dormi.

_Tu es venu. Murmura t-elle après l'avoir regardé en silence.

_Levy, _je t'en prie_. Ne fais pas ça. Tu peux encore renoncer, personne ne t'en voudra ! Et surtout pas Droy et Jett !

Gajeel inspira profondément. Parler ainsi lui coûtait, visiblement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'exposer ce qu'il ressentait. Pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir... Et encore moins de supplier. C'était pourtant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

_Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans rien faire ! Bon sang Levy...

A sa grande surprise, il posa la main sur sa joue, et elle rougit.

_Je ne veux pas te perdre. Souffla t-il. Je ne peux pas...

Levy avait l'impression d'halluciner. Gajeel venait d'avouer qu'il tenait à elle. Gajeel venait de poser sa main sur sa joue. Elle eut presque peur que son cœur explose tellement il battait vite. Elle fit un pas vers lui. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement et...

_Levy-san... Oh, pardon !

Juvia fit irruption dans la bibliothèque. Gajeel retira vivement sa main et s'écarta de Levy. Juvia était mortifiée de les avoir interrompu.

_On a encore du temps ! Je vous laisse, faites comme si je n'étais jamais venue, je...

_T'en fais pas ! Assura Gajeel en se détournant. Je suppose qu'il est l'heure qu'elle parte.

Levy le regarda avec tristesse.

_Tu... Tu ne vas pas venir, alors. Murmura t-elle.

Elle se dirigeait vers Juvia d'un pas lent, quand Gajeel la retint par le bras.

Après une infime hésitation, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Levy ferma les yeux et se pressa contre son torse, répondant au baiser avec la même passion. Elle en avait rêvé des centaines de fois. La réalité était incomparable. Elle était tellement brûlante de désir qu'elle devait s'accrocher à la nuque de Gajeel pour ne pas défaillir, tout en explorant sa bouche.

A bout de souffle, il posa son front contre le sien, sans la lâcher d'un pouce.

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Un regard aussi brûlant que son baiser, qui lui donna l'impression de fondre.

_Quoiqu'il arrive, je viendrais te chercher, Levy.

Levy déglutit et hocha la tête, trop essoufflée pour pouvoir répondre. Gajeel la regarda encore, avec son regard ardant de désir, avant de la lâcher et de s'écarter, presque brutalement. Cela leur fit mal à tous les deux. Levy eut l'impression d'être arrachée à elle-même. Mais elle comprit que si Gajeel ne l'avait pas lâchée _à cet instant_, il ne l'aurait sans doute plus laissée partir.

Elle jeta un œil vers Juvia, qui leur tournait ostensiblement le dos. De la vapeur lui sortait des oreilles.

_Je... Juvia, je... Je suis prête.

Gajeel leur tourna le dos, les poings serrés posés contre une table.

_T-Très b-bien L-Levy-s-san ! Bafouilla Juvia. Lu-lucy et Wen-Wendy t'attendent...

_Aye !

Levy se tourna une dernière fois vers Gajeel.

_Je viendrais te chercher. Répéta t-il dans un grognement, sans se retourner.

S'il levait les yeux sur elle, c'était fini. Il ne la laisserait plus quitter cette pièce, et les autres devraient lui passer sur le corps pour la récupérer.

_A tout à l'heure, alors ! S'exclama t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle voulait enjouée.

Malheureusement, elle ne put empêcher sa voix de trembler. Elle se détourna, et se précipita dans les escaliers.

Elle aussi, le sentait : si elle restait plus longtemps près de lui, elle ne réussirait plus à partir.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Chapitre 9_

_Nous y voilà. Déclara Lucy, la bouche un peu sèche.

Les trois filles, ainsi que Charuru, descendirent de la calèche tirée par un cochon. Elles avaient mis moins d'une heure à traverser les plaines qui se trouvaient à l'est de Magnolia, et devant elles, planté au sommet d'une colline, se trouvait le château blanc dont avait parlé Dalsen.

_Mince, il est énorme ce château ! S'exclama Lucy.

_Les Milab ont des moyens. Répondit sombrement Levy.

_Ça va aller ? Lui demanda gentiment Wendy.

La mage des mots acquiesça sans un mot, et elles se dirigèrent vers le château. Celui-ci était entouré d'une grande clôture en fer forgé et d'un portail ouvragé blanc, qui malgré sa hauteur, n'aurait pas posé de difficulté, s'il n'avait pas été renforcé par un sort de protection très puissant.

_Il y a un sacré bouclier magique qui entoure le bâtiment. Commenta Lucy à mi-voix. J'espère qu'on ne mettra pas longtemps à l'abattre pour venir te récupérer...

_Ce ne sera pas le seul problème. Rétorqua Levy. Regarde à l'entrée... Tous ces hommes sont des mages de la famille Milab. Vous tâcherez de ne pas les sous-estimer, ce ne sont pas des petites frappes.

En effet, derrière le portail, il y avait bien une soixantaine d'hommes, et les filles sentaient une très forte concentration de magie.

Lorsqu'elle furent arrivées à une distance respectable du portail, elle marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. La foule s'écarta alors, laissant passer Dalsen et Seto, et derrière eux...

_Quelle bande de salauds ! Cracha Levy.

Elle ne jurait pas souvent, pourtant. Mais la vue de Jett et Droy la mettait en rage. Leur visages étaient tuméfiés, et ils étaient soutenus chacun par deux hommes, étant à peine conscients.

« Tout ça à cause de moi », pensa la jeune fille.

Pourquoi les avait-elle laissé sur le mont Yakobe ! Elle aurait dû les emmener avec elle et Gajeel ! Elle s'en voulait tellement...

_Ils nous paierons ça, Levy-chan. Lui souffla Lucy en lui serrant le bras.

_Aye...

Le portail s'ouvrit, et Dalsen sortit, avec à sa suite les hommes qui portaient Jett et Droy. Seto, en revanche, resta bien à l'abri du bouclier magique...

Le messager s'arrêta à quelque mètres des filles.

_Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'échange. Déclara t-il. Dame Levy, si vous voulez bien vous avancer...

Il tendit la main vers elle. Levy déglutit, et se tourna une dernière fois vers Lucy. La constellationiste la serra dans ses bras.

_Tiens bon. Lui souffla t-elle à l'oreille. Je te promet que tout ira bien.

Levy hocha nerveusement la tête, et s'écarta de Lucy, sans répondre. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle leur cache sa peur.

Elle s'avança vers Dalsen d'un pas raide, alors que les hommes qui portaient ses amis la croisaient. Jett ouvrit un œil, et sortit de sa torpeur en l'apercevant.

_Levy, non ! S'écria t-il avec le peu de force qu'il possédait encore. Repars à la guilde, je t'en prie ! T'en fais pas pour nous...

_La ferme ! Lui cria l'un des types qui le tenait, en lui appliquant un coup dans le ventre.

_Laissez-le ! S'écria Levy avec rage.

Mais Dalsen l'avait déjà rejointe, et l'avait saisie par le bras.

_Veuillez coopérer. Lui glissa t-il froidement. Nous n'avons que faire d'eux, ils sont déjà libres.

Il lui mis un bracelet noir et rond à clapet sous le nez.

_Laissez-moi vous mettre ceci au poignet. Le métal spécial de ce bracelet empêche toute utilisation de magie...

Levy dût le laisser faire, et se sentit brutalement coupée de sa magie. Dalsen l'entraîna vers l'entrée sans ménagement, et elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir les hommes de Seto jeter ses deux amis dans la poussière, Lucy, Wendy et Charuru se penchant sur eux...

Elle se trouva soudain nez à nez avec Seto.

_J'ai toujours obtenu tout ce que je voulais. Susurra t-il. Vous deviez finir par être à moi, Levy...

Il avança sa main pour caresser sa joue, mais la jeune fille la repoussa.

_Je ne suis pas une chose qu'on obtient ! Cracha t-elle avec pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez, jamais je ne serai à vous !

Il y eut comme un murmure parmi les mages qui les entouraient. Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux de Seto. Il lui saisit le poignet pour l'attirer à lui, en le tordant. Levy poussa un petit cri de douleur.

_Vous êtes _déjà_ à moi, Levy. Lui dit-il en collant presque son visage au sien. Et vous allez apprendre à vous adresser à moi avec plus de respect, je vous le garantis !

Sans la lâcher, il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la villa. Levy n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui brise le poignet.

Il lui fit passer un grand hall, ils traversèrent une énorme salle de bal, avant de pénétrer dans un salon confortable. Levy voyait des mages dans chaque recoin du château. Elle savait que la famille Milab était très étendue, et avait en plus de quoi se payer des mercenaires... Mais si ses amis voulaient venir la chercher, ils auraient plus de fil à retordre que prévu.

Dans le salon, Seto la jeta pratiquement sur le tapis, et se détourna. Dalsen les avait suivit de près, et dans la pièce se trouvaient cinq ou six femmes, ainsi qu'un homme, tous d'un âge avancé. Levy se releva, et les détailla en se massant le poignet. Les femmes présentes, par leurs tenues, étaient visiblement des servantes. L'homme, en revanche, était vêtu d'une riche tunique, brodée de motifs vert et or. La couleur des prêtres, à Barkaï. Levy se souvint que ces prêtres étaient également des mages... Et de fervents utilisateurs de pratiques liées à la magie noire.

_Alors la voici. Dit le prêtre en s'avançant vers elle pour la regarder.

Levy lui jeta un regard de défi sans répondre. Il se recula, impressionné.

_Elle a l'air insoumise. Il va falloir la mater. Déclara t-il.

_Et pour cela, nous avons tout prévu, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua Seto d'un son sec.

_Absolument. La cérémonie commencera dès qu'elle sera prête.

Le cœur de Levy sembla rater un battement.

_Que... Quelle cérémonie ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Seto tourna vers elle un visage plein de satisfaction.

_Notre cérémonie de mariage, ma chère.

Levy se sentit pâlir.

_Vous... Je pensais... Ça devait se passer à Barkaï ! S'écria t-elle, au bord de la panique.

A Fairy Tail, ils avaient imaginé tous les moyens que Seto pourrait utiliser pour la ramener à Barkaï sans se confronter à la guilde. Mais ils n'avaient absolument pas envisagé le fait que Seto puisse l'épouser _avant_ de l'avoir ramenée dans son pays.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas seulement_ pensé_ ?

Levy connaissait la réponse : parce que ce n'était pas conventionnel, et que les Barkaïens étaient des hommes fortement attachés aux traditions. Une cérémonie de mariage aussi importante devait se faire en grande pompe, avec tous les membres de la famille, et les représentants des autres. Il était impensable que Seto, un chef de clan, se marie loin de sa cité, sans les rites et les sacrements traditionnels.

_Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

Seto s'avança vers elle. Elle se sentait tellement vide qu'elle ne réagit pas cette fois lorsqu'il la toucha. Il la saisit par la nuque, l'obligeant à le regarder en face, et sourit. Un sourire absolument déplaisant.

_Enfin, vous voilà plus complaisante, n'est-ce pas ? Ma chère, je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre notre retour au pays pour m'unir à vous. A vrai dire, je n'attendrai pas un jour de plus. La cérémonie aura lieu tout à l'heure.

Il se colla contre elle, et Levy poussa un gémissement de dégoût.

_Dans très peu de temps, vous serez à moi. J'espère que vous avez fait vos adieux à votre dragon slayer !

Il s'écarta d'elle, la laissant glacée, le poignet toujours endolori. Puis il se tourna vers les servantes.

_Emmenez-la se préparer. Je veux qu'elle soit purifiée quand nous nous unirons devant l'autel. Faites vite !

Les vieilles servantes, sans prononcer un mot, prirent doucement Levy par les bras pour l'emmener à l'étage, dans une vaste suite.

_Voici votre chambre, dame Belmed. Dit doucement l'une d'elle.

_Je... Je...

Elle avait envie de leur dire qu'elle ce n'était pas son nom, mais il y avait plus urgent. Elle n'avait pas une minute à perdre.

_Je dois aller aux toilettes ! Tout de suite ! S'exclama t-elle, sortant enfin de sa torpeur.

Les servantes la regardèrent avant de lui montrer la pièce d'eau. Elle se rendit compte que l'une d'elle allait l'accompagner, et elle la repoussa.

_Ma dame, ne soyez pas longue ! Exigea t-elle. Nous devons vous préparer pour le mariage...

Levy referma la porte sans ménagement, et regarda autour d'elle. La salle d'eau était impressionnante. Levy se sentit soudain toute petite. Elle s'assit au bord de la baignoire, qui tenait plus du bassin, et respira profondément, plusieurs fois. Quand elle se sentit assez calme, elle sortit de sa poche le nouveau modèle de lacrima de Warren, et le fit sonner. Il était directement relié à celui d'Erza.

_Levy ! Comment ça va ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Erza... Fit Levy au bord des larmes. Erza, il faut que vous veniez vite... Seto a décidé de... Il veut m'épouser tout de suite !

_QUOI ?!

Les servantes commencèrent à taper contre la porte. Levy essayait de parler le plus doucement possible, mais celles-ci sentaient qu'il se passait quelque chose.

_Erza, je ne peux pas rester en ligne... Je vous en supplie, faites vite !

_Levy, surtout tiens bon ! On arrive tout de suite, tu m'entends !

Levy fut obligée d'interrompre la communication, la porte était sur le point de céder. Elle remit le lacrima dans sa poche, et tira la chasse de la cuvette.

OoOoO

Seule une partie des mages de Fairy Tail était réunie à l'entrée de Magnolia. En effet, un grand nombre de mages attirerait forcément l'attention d'un radar à détection magique, dont Seto disposait mais deux ou trois mages pouvaient rester invisibles... Du moins sur les radars actuels Warren travaillait activement sur de nouveaux radars plus performants.

C'est pourquoi Gajeel, Erza, Natsu, Grey, Juvia, et quelques autres, s'étaient déjà répartis dans les collines, avec chacun leur lacrima, tandis que Makarov restait avec le reste de la guilde.

_Il faut partir tout de suite, Seto est prêt à épouser Levy maintenant ! S'écria Erza dans son lacrima.

_Maintenant ?! S'exclama Makarov. Bon sang !

_Je viens d'avoir Lucy! S'écria Warren. Droy et Jett étaient sérieusement blessés, mais Wendy s'est occupée d'eux. Les filles se sont mises en sécurité avec les garçons !

A l'entrée de Magnolia, Mira tendait un lacrima au maître, qui écoutait tout ce qui se disait. Il se tourna aussitôt vers les mages réunis derrière lui.

_Dans ce cas, les gamins, à l'assaut ! S'exclama Makarov.

_Hoy, master ! Lucy m'a aussi dit qu'il y avait un bouclier très puissant qui protégeait le château, il faudra l'abattre... Et ensuite il y a plein de mages prêts à défendre le bâtiment !

_Alors on ne perd pas de temps ! Que tout le monde fonce !

OoOoO

Depuis leurs positions respectives dans les collines, les dragons slayer s'envolèrent à toute vitesse, et ne tardèrent pas à se rejoindre dans le ciel.

_Yosh ! S'exclama Natsu. A cette vitesse, on va arriver les premiers !

_Les autres ne tarderont pas. Affirma Lily.

_Là ! S'exclama Gajeel au bout d'un moment. On est déjà en vue !

C'était pratique, de voler avec les Exceed. Le château apparut effectivement au loin, derrière les collines, dévoilant ses tours.

_Wendy et Charuru sont au dessus de nous pour gagner en vitesse ! S'exclama Lily, qui avait levé les yeux.

_Parfait. Dit Gajeel entre ses dents. J'espère que t'es prêt, Salamander !

_Tu parles, j'parie que je casse ce bouclier avant toi !

_Espèce de...

_C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! Les réprimandèrent les Exceeds.

Wendy apparut à ce moment à leur coté.

_Je suis prête !

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelque secondes... Ils arrivaient si vite qu'aucun des mages en faction ne vit rien venir.

_ Tetsuryū no...

_Tenryū no...

_Karyū no ...

_HOKO!

Les trois hurlements lancés en même temps frappèrent le bouclier magique de plein fouet, et toute le château trembla sous le choc. La surface du bouclier, jusque là restée invisible, se découvrit en répercutant les violentes ondes de chocs. Il se craquela...

Mais il ne céda pas.

_MERDE ! Jura Gajeel.

_Il est solide ! Pesta Natsu. Mais on l'a quand même bien entamé. Allez, _mina_ ! On recommence !

Une fois de plus, ils lancèrent ensemble leurs attaques de Dragon Slayer. Au bout de la quatrième tentative, Wendy comprit pourquoi les fissures disparaissaient si vite.

_Là, en bas ! Il y a des mages qui renforcent leur défense, avec des incantations !

Wendy désignait un cercle de mages, à l'abri derrière le bouclier.

_Fait chier. Fit Natsu.

_Il faudrait qu'on lance une attaque assez forte pour que le bouclier s'efface d'un seul coup. Déclara Gajeel. On pourra se faufiler avant qu'ils ne le remettent en place...

_Une attaque plus forte que nos trois hurlements réunis ? Fit Natsu. Ca épuiserait une bonne partie de notre magie...

_Regardez ! S'exclama Happy. C'est pas Erza, qui arrive si vite, en bas ?!

Au sol, venant de la même direction qu'eux, ils virent en effet une flèche filer droit sur le bouclier. C'était bien Erza, dans son armure Volante, la plus rapide.

_Elle va attaquer !

_Yosh ! Avec elle, ça va le faire !

Sans un seul temps mort, Erza se changea en pleine course, revêtant l'armure des Géants, et avec un grand cri lança sa lance de destruction droit sur le bouclier. En même temps, les dragon slayer lancèrent une attaque.

Cette fois les mages postés en défense ne purent rien faire pour empêcher le bouclier d'éclater.

_Bien joué Erza ! Hurla Natsu.

Derrière elle, ils virent alors apparaître un une plate-forme de glace qui filait à toute vitesse.

_Allons-y, Grey-sama ! S'exclama Juvia, aux côtés de Grey.

Sans plus perdre de temps, les dragons slayer fondirent au sol, derrière le portail – que Erza éclata au passage.

_Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ces types ! Hurlaient les mages de Barkaï autour d'eux.

Il y eut un instant de panique chez les Barkaïens...Qui ne duras pas. Comme un seul homme, ils se jetèrent violemment sur leurs assaillants.

OoOoO

Comme l'avait dit Levy, ce n'étaient pas des petites frappes. Rien à voir avec les soldats d'Avatar, qu'ils avaient battus quelque temps auparavant, sans avoir besoin de forcer. Les mages de Fairy Tail parvenaient à tenir tête aux Barkaïens, mais devinant les forces qui restaient à l'intérieur, n'osaient pas trop se forcer dès le début de la bataille.

Loki apparut de nulle part, frappant in extremis un adversaire qui visait Grey.

_Tu m'en dois une !

Un autre, près de Natsu, alla valser sous le coup de pied lumineux de Lucy, en robe stellaire du Lion.

_Lucy ! S'exclama le mage de feu. Tu as laissé Jett et Droy ?

_Ils vont bien ! Ils ne sont pas en état de se battre, mais ils sont conscients et hors de danger, grâce à Wendy !

_Espérons que les autres ne tardent pas non plus ! S'exclama Grey.

Plus loin, Gajeel avait réussit à se rapprocher de la grande porte, en balayant une partie des troupes avec sa lame. Seulement, elle était bien défendue... Et il n'avait pas le temps de se battre. Son instinct lui hurlait de retrouver Levy sur le champ, par tous les moyens.

Malgré lui, il dû se rabattre vers les autres. Il aurait pu avancer plus vite seul.

_Hoy, _mina_ ! Je dois aller retrouver Levy...

Il para un éclair de magie, et envoya son pilier en réponse pour assommer son adversaire.

_Je peux passer avec mon ombre ! Vous pourrez vous en sortir ?

_Vas-y ! Lui cria Lily, qui avait prit sa forme originale pour se battre.

_Ne perds pas de temps ! Approuva Erza.

C'est exactement ce que fit Gajeel. Il se fondit aussitôt dans son ombre, et pût se glisser sans problème entre les ennemis, puis sous la grande porte.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Chapitre 10_

Les servantes avaient obligé Levy à revêtir sa tenue de mariage. D'abord, elle avait voulu résister. Et puis, l'une d'elle l'avait frappée au ventre, et la jeune femme avait compris qu'elles n'hésiteraient pas à la violenter, pour le même résultat. Elle avait d'abord dû enfiler une sorte de longue robe blanche très fine, une chemise à la mode d'autrefois, considérée comme un sous-vêtement, puis un corset. Après quoi on lui avait passé sa robe de mariée par dessus, une robe de soie d'un bleu roi profond, et pourvue de longues manches de dentelles, et dont le corsage faisait ressortir sa poitrine.

Levy se sentait parfaitement ridicule dans cette tenue. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait. Les servantes ne répondaient pas à ses questions, et ne lui parlaient que par monosyllabes.

Elles avaient à peine terminé de boutonner la robe, quand un hurlement retentit, et que les murs se mirent à trembler. Levy se redressa immédiatement, le cœur battant.

C'était un hurlement de dragon slayer. Ou plutôt, trois hurlements.

_Gajeel. Souffla t-elle en reprenant espoir.

Les servantes étaient terrifiées, et couraient partout dans la pièce. Les murs tremblèrent une seconde fois... La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée sur Seto, suivit comme toujours de Dalsen.

Seto se rua sur Levy, complètement furieux.

_Vous saviez qu'ils allaient venir, n'est-ce pas ! Rugit-il en la secouant par le bras.

Levy leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les siens, le défiant ouvertement.

_Seigneur ? Fit une voix timide derrière eux.

Une servante avait la robe jaune que Levy portait en arrivant. Dans son autre main, elle tenait le lacrima qu'elle avait sortit de la poche dissimulée dans les plis de la robe.

Seto fixa l'objet, abasourdi, avant de retourner la tête vers Levy.

_Fairy Tail veille sur ses membres. Déclara t-elle fièrement. Vous pouvez encore me relâcher, si vous voulez vous en sortir.

Seto la gifla.

_Pauvre idiote ! Articula t-il d'une voix déformée par la colère. Comment osez-vous me provoquer de la sorte !

Il la saisit par le bras.

_Je ne perdrai plus de temps. Nous allons nous unir sur le champ !

Il entraîna Levy hors de la chambre. Celle-ci se débattait tant bien que mal, mais Seto la tenait fermement. Ils prirent plusieurs couloirs, et des escaliers, alors que les murs tremblaient toujours sous les attaques des dragons slayer. Levy comprit qu'ils montaient dans une tour. Après avoir franchi un escalier en colimaçon, Seto ouvrit une porte qui débouchait sur une pièce circulaire, dans laquelle trônait un autel, que le prêtre préparait.

_Seigneur ! S'exclama t-il, blanc comme un linge. Le bouclier va céder !

_Je le vois bien, idiot !

Seto traîna Levy vers l'autel, à coté duquel elle vit...

_NON ! Hurla t-elle en se débattant violemment.

Elle faillit se dégager de l'emprise de Seto, mais celui-ci se plaqua dans son dos et lui saisit les poignet pour la traîner devant l'autel.

_NON ! NON, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Hurla Levy, terrifiée.

Au sol à coté de l'autel, des traits de peintures blanches représentaient une étoile à treize branches, parsemée de runes. L'exacte reproduction de celle qu'elle avait vu dans le livre avec Lucy.

Seto avait l'intention de la forcer sur cette figure de magie noire, pendant que le prêtre s'occuperait de lier son corps à l'esprit de Seto. Levy était tellement terrifiée qu'elle faillit s'évanouir.

Seto l'immobilisa devant l'autel, sur lequel était ouvert un gros livre.

_Vous êtes morts ! S'écria Levy, au comble du désespoir. Si vous osez me faire ça, Fairy Tail vous massacrera jusqu'au dernier !

_Ma très chère Levy. Susurra Seto à son oreille. Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Vous êtes beaucoup trop insoumise... Et j'ai beaucoup trop besoin de vous à mes côtés.

Levy tenta encore de se dégager, en vain.

_Nous procédons maintenant à l'union sainte. Indiqua le prêtre.

_Seigneur ! Interrompit Dalsen. Ils viennent de...

_TAIS-TOI ! Bon sang, je veux me marier en paix ! Sors et assure-toi que personne ne rentre tant que je n'en aurais pas finit !

Dalsen baissa la tête, et s'exécuta. Seto fit signe au prêtre de commencer.

_Au nom du très béni Saint Père de Toute Chose, nous allons unir aujourd'hui ces deux personnes. Seigneur Seto Milab, fils du très honorable Leto Milab, acceptes-tu de prendre pour épouse cette femme...

_Oui, oui !

_De la protéger, de la nourrir, de lui donner des enfants...

_Mais oui ! Abrégez bon sang !

_Dame Levy Belmed, acceptes-tu de prendre pour époux cet homme, de l'honorer, de le servir, de lui donner des enfants...

_Oh, si vous croyez que je vais...

Seto bâillonna Levy avec sa main.

_Bien sûr qu'elle a dit oui ! Abrégez, bon sang !

_Un instant ! Ce mariage n'est déjà pas conventionnel ! Protesta le prêtre. Ce ne sera pas pur si je ne fais pas tout dans les règles !

Le prêtre déblatéra encore quelques phrases. Levy espérait qu'il n'en ait jamais fini...

_LEVY !

Même Seto sursauta, et tourna la tête vers la porte, pourtant toujours close.

_GAJEEL ! Hurla Levy en réponse. Gajeel, je suis là !

OoOoO

Gajeel était juste derrière la porte. Mais un adversaire le séparait encore de Levy.

_Je dois encore te défoncer ? Gronda le dragon slayer à Dalsen.

Ce dernier ricana.

_Vous n'avez pas cessé de me prendre par surprise... Toi, Titania, Makarov... Il est temps que tu voies ma véritable force, Redfox !

OoOoO

_Seigneur ? Bafouilla le prêtre.

_Dalsen va s'en occuper ! Nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses...

Il jeta carrément Levy en travers de la figure magique, et la maintint au sol.

_Commencez donc les incantations !

_Non ! Cria Levy. Je vous interdit de me toucher ! NON ! GAJEEL !

_LEVY !

Elle se débattit tant qu'elle put, elle ne put empêcher Seto de déchirer sa robe, la laissant en corset et en chemise sur le sol. Il saisit ses poignets dans une main, et la cloua au sol avec le poids de son corps.

_Vous-n'avez-pas-le-droit ! Martela Levy, des larmes de rage inondant ses joues. Je vous interdit...

Derrière elle, elle entendit le prêtre commencer à psalmodier les incantations.

_Bon sang, mais tiens-toi tranquille ! Jura Seto.

Elle faisait en sorte de tenir ses jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre en se débattant. Son agresseur la gifla violemment. Profitant de sa faiblesse, il lui écarta les cuisses d'un coup de genoux et se pressa contre elle.

_NON !

_Bon sang... Fit Seto entre ses dents. Je ne vais pas y arriver comme ça !

A l'extérieur, on entendait des bruits de combats. Gajeel continuait à crier le nom de Levy en affrontant Dalsen.

_ESPECE DE PORC ! Hurla Levy entre ses larmes.

Seto commença à retrousser sa jupe...

Un énorme souffle explosa le mur derrière eux, et traversa la tour de part en part.

Le corps inerte de Dalsen fut jeté devant l'autel, et une grande silhouette se découpa à travers le nuage de poussière provoquée par la chute des décombres.

_Gajeel. Hoqueta Levy à travers ses larmes.

Des larmes de soulagement.

_Redfox ! Cracha Seto.

La poussière s'estompa, et les yeux rouges du dragon slayer se posèrent sur Seto, allongé sur Levy au milieu de la figure peinte au sol. Sans s'en rendre compte, Gajeel atteignit son mode du dragon d'acier de l'ombre.

_ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE LEVY !

Il bougea si vite que Seto ne le vit pas venir. Le dragon slayer se jeta sur lui, le projetant contre le mur, loin de la jeune femme.

Levy se redressa, haletante. Seto, après avoir été éclaté contre le mur, avait repoussé Gajeel et s'était métamorphosé. Arrachant sa chemise, il avait révélé un hideux tatouage sur chacun de ses bras, et émettait des ondes de magie noire. Gajeel se jeta sur lui, prêt à en découdre.

Levy se relevait quand un bras lui ceintura la taille, la tirant en arrière. Le prêtre !

_Vous n'irez nulle part !

_Lâchez-moi ! Cria t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, toujours bloquée par le bracelet passé à son bras. Levy ne prit pas la peine de se débattre, cette fois : il lui avait laissé ses bras libres. Elle envoya ses deux coudes dans le ventre du vieil homme, qui se plia en deux. Sans attendre, la jeune femme pivota, et frappa deux fois. Son poing percuta la base de la gorge, tandis que son genou écrasait l'entre-jambe. Histoire d'être bien sûre que le prêtre ne l'embêterait plus, elle lui envoya deux coups de pieds dans la tête. Elle remarqua alors un poignard à côté de l'autel, et s'en saisit, en essayant de faire pression sur l'ouverture du bracelet pour le faire céder.

Gajeel et Seto étaient partis pour un duel à mort.

_Je vais te faire payer ce que t'allais lui faire! Rugit Gajeel.

Le tatouage sur le bras droit de Seto s'était étendu jusqu'à former une épée d'acier noir.

_Elle peut tout découper. Indiqua t-il en désignant son épée avec un mauvais sourire, avant de porter une attaque à Gajeel.

Celui-ci esquiva l'attaque in extremis, et l'épée trancha net le pilier de pierre qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

_Je vais te découper en morceau, dragon slayer !

Ses coups prouvaient que c'était un très bon épéiste. L'épée traça un nouvel arc de cercle, et cette fois, Gajeel ne put éviter l'attaque. Il protégea son flanc à l'aide de son bras, recouvert d'une peau d'acier. La lame fendilla la peau, mais ne la pénétra pas.

_Ah ouais ? Grinça le dragon slayer, avant de repousser violemment son adversaire avec son pilier.

Seto ne fanfaronnait plus. Les forces du dragon slayer étaient décuplées par sa rage et sa détermination, et ce fut son adversaire qui se trouva très vite débordé par les attaques.

La lame d'acier de l'ombre de Gajeel manqua Seto de très peu, et celui-ci se jeta non loin de Levy, occupée à cisailler son bracelet. Le Barkäien dû sentir que sa magie s'épuisait face au dragon slayer... Car il se jeta, non pas sur Gajeel, mais sur la mage des mots, qui poussa un grand cri. Il agrippa la gorge de la jeune femme, qui poussa un hoquet de douleur.

_ Reste où tu es ! Je ne voudrais pas être forcé de la faire souffrir...

Gajeel se figea, et serra les poings.

_T'as l'intention de faire quoi ? Cracha Gajeel. T'as besoin d'elle !

La bouche de Seto se tordit en un rictus.

_J'ai besoin d'elle vivante... Mais si il faut que je l'abîme pour rester en vie...

Levy tenta de se débattre, mais se raidit en sentant une main puissante serrer sa gorge. Elle s'obligea à relâcher la pression de son corps, et laisser ses bras pendre le long de sa taille.

Face à elle, Gajeel était hors de lui. Essayant de contenir toute sa rage, il désactiva son _dragon mode_. Mais il savait qu'il pourrait le reprendre à tout moment.

_Le problème, Redfox, c'est que te tuer me prend du temps. Or, j'ai besoin de coucher avec ma femme...

Avec lenteur, Levy écarta doucement le bas de son corps.

_ Laisse-la, et viens te battre, espèce de lâche ! Rugit le dragon slayer.

_ Oh, non ! Toi et tes copains, vous allez nous laisser partir, ma femme et m... ARGH !

Levy venait d'enfoncer son poignard pile entre les jambes de Seto, qui se plia en deux, relâchant ses bras. Elle put pivoter sur ses pieds, sans retirer le couteau de son entre-jambe.

__Jamais_ je ne serais votre femme ! Cracha t-elle.

D'un geste rapide et sûr, Levy tourna le couteau, avant de remonter et tirer, comme Lily le lui avait appris. Seto leva la tête vers elle. Son visage était plein d'incompréhension. Il s'affaissa lentement, avant de tomber et de se vider de son sang.

Le couteau tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd. Levy se tourna vers Gajeel, en tremblant comme une feuille. Il n'eut qu'à s'avancer, et elle tomba littéralement dans ses bras.

_Tu... Tu es venu me chercher. Sanglota Levy en lui caressant le visage.

_Aye. Je te l'avais dit, quoiqu'il arrive...

Levy trouva la force de sourire... Et Gajeel l'embrassa.

Levy se laissa d'autant plus aller que l'espace d'un instant, elle avait été sûre de ne jamais plus pouvoir être dans ses bras. Elle se pressa immédiatement contre lui et enfouit ses mains dans ses épais cheveux noirs, approfondissant le baiser. Gajeel la serrait contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, parcourant son dos, sans cesser d'explorer sa bouche...

_Hoy, Gajeel, vous êtes là !

Panther Lily apparut par le trou que Gajeel avait fait dans la tour, et les trouva en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Il sourit en les voyant enlacés ainsi.

_Vous allez pas trop mal, on dirait.

Levu rit nerveusement, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Gajeel.

_Comment ça se passe, en bas ? S'informa le dragon slayer.

_Hé ben...

Un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur, et le château trembla un instant. Lily jeta un œil derrière lui et afficha un grand sourire.

_On dirait qu'on a finit !

Levy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_J'aimerais rentrer. Murmura t-elle à Gajeel.

_T'en fais pas. Souffla t-il, le nez dans ses cheveux. Je vais te ramener à la maison.


	11. Epilogue

_Épilogue _

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la bataille de Fairy Tail contre la famille Milab. Levy était à la bibliothèque de Magnolia, plongée dans un important travail de traduction. La vie avait repris son cours, à quelques changements près.

Comme le fait que toutes ses nuits, elles les avait passées dans les bras de Gajeel.

Elle n'éprouvait absolument aucun remord quant au fait d'avoir tué Seto. Elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois en sursaut, en proie à un horrible cauchemar dans lequel il parvenait à ses fins. Gajeel la serrait chaque fois dans ses bras, et elle se sentait toujours plus légère en se rappelant que son agresseur était mort. De plus, Fairy Tail avait balayé les Milab, les survivants étaient repartis chez eux la queue entre les jambes. Bien sûr, Levy n'excluait pas qu'ils reviennent. Après tout, Seto ne pouvait pas être le seul membre de sa famille... Mais vu les forces et les hommes qu'ils avaient déployé, cette défaite les avait forcément affaiblis. En aucun cas ils n'auraient les moyens de recommencer – ou pas avant longtemps.

_Hé ho, Levy-chan ?

Levy leva la tête, se rendant soudain compte de la présence de Lucy.

_Lu-chan ! Excuse-moi, tu étais là depuis longtemps ?

_Ce n'est pas grave. La rassura son amie. Gajeel m'a dit que tu étais ici... Il faut que tu viennes à la guilde.

Elle devint soudain plus grave.

_Il y a des nouvelles... De Barkaï. Quelqu'un est venu...

Deux semaines plus tôt, Levy aurait au moins tressaillit. A la place, elle rangea posément ses affaires.

_Ils sont revenus plus tôt que je ne croyais...

_Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient des intentions aussi... Extrêmes, que la dernière fois.

_Ils ne le peuvent plus. Confirma Levy. Et, heu... Gajeel ne t'a pas accompagnée ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton qu'elle aurait voulu dégagé.

Le visage de Lucy se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

_ Juvia et Lily l'ont convaincu qu'il ne se passerait rien d'inquiétant...

_Mais il est quand même venu.

_Bien sûr. Mais il est seulement resté à l'entrée... Tes yeux brillent, Levy-chan.

_Aye.

Lucy fit semblant de souffler.

_Ce n'est même plus drôle de t'embêter au sujet de votre relation ! Quand tu es revenue à la guilde, après votre première nuit, c'était si facile de te faire rougir ! Lança t-elle perfidement.

Gagné : les pommettes de Levy s'empourprèrent. Lucy en rajouta une couche.

_Kana attend encore les détails, tu sais... Elle veut absolument savoir combien de temps il tient...

La constellationniste avait définitivement atteint son but : son amie devint fumante.

_L-Lu-chan, voyons ! Bafouilla t-elle.

_Elle veut aussi savoir s'il a un piercing sur son...

_Si j'ai un piercing où ça ?

Ce fut au tour de Lucy de devenir fumante, quand Gajeel se planta devant elles, un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres. Lily voletait à ses côtés.

_Heu.. Je... Ben...

Gajeel attira Levy contre lui pour l'embrasser. D'abord un peu gênée, elle ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait évité d'être démonstratif en public. Lucy toussota en regardant ailleurs.

_Dites, hem... On est attendu...

Gajeel s'écarta légèrement de Levy.

_Gihi ! Ben alors, Bunny Girl, c'était pas toi qui voulait des détails ? Ricana t-il.

_Gajeel ! Le tança sa compagne.

OoOoO

Malgré tout – la tentative de viol de Seto qu'elle avait surmonté, son meurtre, la présence de Gajeel, et celle de ses amis à ses côtés – Levy n'en menait pas large en arrivant à Fairy Tail. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Makarov était assis sur le comptoir, aux côtés de Mirajane. Assis avec eux, un tout jeune homme en costume tenait les mains serrées sur ses jambes, l'air très mal à l'aise. Il y avait de quoi : l'ambiance était électrique, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui.

_La voilà. Chantonna Mira en voyant Levy et les autres entrer dans la salle.

Levy marqua un temps d'arrêt, et sentit Gajeel effleurer son dos. Elle déglutit discrètement, et s'avança. Le jeune homme essuya ses mains moites sur ses genoux et se leva.

_Miss Mcgarden. La salua t-il en inclinant la tête.

_Miss Mcgarden_. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Levy se détende.

_Vous êtes ?

_Makuba Milab. Je suis... Hé bien, je suis à présent l'héritier des Milab.

Alors que Levy s'était relâchée, elle sentit Gajeel se tendre comme un arc.

_Je vois. Vous étiez le frère de Seto ?

_C'est cela.

Il s'essuya encore une fois les mains sur son pantalon, en se mordillant les lèvres. Il n'avait rien de la suffisance ou de l'arrogance narquoise de son aîné, se dit Levy.

_A présent qu'elle est ici, dites-nous pourquoi vous êtes venu. Intima Makarov, les bras croisés, toujours assis sur le comptoir.

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration.

_Hé bien, pour deux choses : savoir exactement ce qui est arrivé à mon frère, et vous porter un nouveau message... Un message... Bien différent des premières intentions de Seto-nee-san. Hésita t-il.

_Très bien. Fit Levy.

Malgré tout le dégoût que lui inspirait encore le souvenir de Seto, sa famille avait le droit de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Barkaïens ou non.

_Votre frère, commença t-elle, a voulu me forcer à l'épouser. Il a enlevé mes amis pour m'obliger à me livrer, puis il m'a... Il a tenté de m'agresser. Et je l'ai tué.

Elle s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'elle le _disait_. Elle déglutit, et entreprit de respirer calmement. Elle constata également que la nervosité de Makuba Milab s'accroissait à vue d'œil.

_V-vous... Vous voulez dire... Que vous avez tué Seto-nee-san... _Vous_, miss Mcgarden ? Bafouilla t-il.

Son regard allait de Levy à Gajeel, de Gajeel à Levy. Il était stupéfait. La jeune femme hocha la tête.

_C'est ça. Reprit-elle, la bouche un peu sèche. Je l'ai tué.

Makuba se frotta encore les mains sur son pantalon.

_Je... Hé bien... C'est... S-s-surprenant. Dalsen-san... Il nous avait dit que c'était un dragon slayer... Qu'un dragon slayer avait tué mon frère !

Son regard se fixa sur Gajeel. Un rictus déforma son visage.

_Ça aurait pu. Grogna sourdement le dragon slayer. Et ça m'aurait pas posé de problème. Mais c'est bien elle qui lui a réglé son compte.

Makuba déglutit, et la vérité frappa soudain Levy : il était absolument terrifié. Son frère et sa petite armée avaient été littéralement balayés par Fairy Tail. Et surtout, sa propre fiancée, _une femme_, l'avait saigné comme un porc quand il avait tenté de la forcer. Pour un Barkaïen, ce n'était pas juste impensable : c'était cauchemardesque.

_Je... Bon. D'accord.

Makuba Milab avala sa salive, et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

_Hé bien, cela rendra les choses encore plus faciles. Dit-il d'une voix plus assurée. Miss Mcgarden, au sein de ma famille, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour renoncer à toute union avec vous.

_Encore heureux ! Jeta Gajeel.

_Et concernant les répercussions sur notre guilde ? S'enquit Makarov.

_J'y venais. Il n'y en aura bien évidemment aucune. Nous n'avons absolument pas l'intention de réengager les hostilités à votre égard.

_Malgré la mort de votre frère ? Demanda Makarov.

_Oui, malgré sa mort.

Il baissa la tête et fixa ses chaussures.

_On m'a dit... Selon Dalsen-san... Vous n'auriez subi aucune perte dans vos rangs ? Marmonna t-il.

_Aucune. Assura Makarov. Ni aucun blessé grave, d'ailleurs.

_Mmh, je vois. Grommela le jeune homme. Hé bien, outre mon frère aîné, nos pertes étaient plus... Beaucoup plus conséquentes.

Il leva les yeux, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Gajeel.

_Dalsen-san lui-même ne pourra plus jamais se déplacer normalement. Souffla t-il.

_Ouais. Fit férocement Gajeel. J'y ai veillé.

Makuba releva tout à fait la tête, pour regarder Levy bien en face. C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait à craindre une femme.

_Autant que vous le sachiez... Nous ne pourrons plus assurer notre statut de première famille auprès des autres clans de Barkaï. Nous allons devoir partager notre pouvoir pour ne pas disparaître, comme votre propre clan. Une seconde, ajouta t-il en voyant que Levy ouvrait la bouche.

Sa voix était devenue beaucoup plus assurée, tout à coup.

_Les autres familles s'en réjouissent, vous vous en doutez. Cependant, ce que vous avez fait au Milab les ont... J'aimerais dire, impressionnés. Mais la vérité est que votre guilde nous a écrasés, alors que nous étions les plus puissants de Barkaï. Vous, Fairy Tail, vous avez terrifiés _tout le monde_. Si aucune autre famille ne viendra vous revendiquer pour assurer sa position, laissez-moi tout de même vous donner un conseil.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

_Miss Mcgarden, si vous, ou n'importe quel membre de votre guilde, s'avise de mettre un pied à Barkaï, les familles s'uniront pour vous exterminer sur notre sol.

Ce n'était pas un conseil, mais bel et bien un avertissement. Étonnamment, il se permit un sourire.

_Les treize familles de Barkaï s'accordent sur quelque chose. Vous devez être une femme étonnante, pour avoir engendré un tel prodige.

Levy ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle déclaration.

_Je vais prendre congé. Miss Mcgarden, j'espère ne jamais vous revoir !

_Heu... Oui, de même. Fit Levy, un peu décontenancée.

Makuba inclina la tête, et Levy s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Elle le regarda sortir pensivement. Ce ne fut qu'en le voyant disparaître que la vérité la frappa.

Elle était libre. Barkaï ne représentait plus la moindre menace sur elle.

_Ça va ? Lui demanda Gajeel.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

_Ça va même très bien.

Elle le saisit par le col, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant toute la guilde. Il y eut une pluie d'applaudissements et de sifflements quand il la souleva dans ses bras, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Oui. Ça allait même très bien. Et elle pressentait que ce n'était qu'un début.

FIN


End file.
